Te wścibskie dzieciaki
by VerMa
Summary: AU, czyli alternatywny świat. Pewnej zimowej nocy młode małżeństwo ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Jak wpłynie to na przyszłość ich córeczki? I jaki to ma związek z drużyną Scooby'ego? Copyright: Hanna-Barbera. Tagi postaci: Fred i Velma, bo paczka wzięła początek od nich dwojga. Parki: Fred/Daphne i Kudłaty/Velma. Okładka narysowana przeze mnie.
1. Prolog

**Cześć!**

**To moje drugie podejście do wielorozdziałowych opowieści (po "Tajemniczej Spółce na tropie"). Postaram się dodawać kolejne rozdziały, gdy tylko je napiszę – czy raczej poskładam w całość te fragmenty, które już mam.**

**Miłego czytania i na razie!**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Był 19 grudnia, godzina 22:30. Tej nocy w Coolsville, niewielkim mieście w stanie Ohio, szalała okropna śnieżyca. Jeśli wyjrzało się przez okno, nie widziało się nic, prócz białych płatków śniegu, lecących nieomal poziomo za sprawą silnego wiatru, wyjącego w kominach i wściekle tłukącego w szyby.

Tej właśnie nocy młoda, ciemnowłosa kobieta w okularach krążyła po dużym pokoju, czekając na powrót swojej siostry bliźniaczki i szwagra. Cztery godziny temu wybrali się po prezenty gwiazdkowe dla swojej trzyletniej córeczki. Teraz dziewczynka spała spokojnie na kanapie, okryta kocem, a jej rodzice do tej pory nie wrócili. Było to o tyle niepokojące, że nigdy nie rozstawali się ze swoją jedynaczką na dłużej, niż naprawdę musieli.

Nagle za oknem błysnęły światła samochodu, a po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Kobieta, obawiając się, że hałas obudzi jej siostrzeniczkę, czym prędzej otworzyła. Spodziewała się, że za progiem będą stali jej siostra i szwagier, uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha i obsypani śniegiem. Zamiast nich jednak ujrzała wysokiego, barczystego młodzieńca w mundurze. Jego mina nie wróżyła dobrych wieści.

– Panna Jane Walton? – spytał nieznajomy.

– Owszem – odrzekła kobieta, wpuszczając go do przedpokoju. – O co chodzi? – spytała z niepokojem.

– Jestem posterunkowy Franklin Sanders – młody człowiek pokazał legitymację. – Pani siostra i szwagier mieli wypadek. Ich samochód wpadł w poślizg i spadł z urwiska. Oboje zginęli na miejscu.

– Boże... – szepnęła Jane, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

– Bardzo mi przykro, panno Walton – powiedział posterunkowy Sanders i wyszedł.

Kobieta wróciła do salonu i usiadła na podłodze obok kanapy, na której spała jej siostrzeniczka, nieświadoma, że właśnie została sierotą.

– To niesprawiedliwe – szepnęła buntowniczo, czując, że po twarzy spływają jej łzy wielkie jak groch. – Nattie i Tom nie powinni byli umrzeć... byli dopiero pięć lat po ślubie... marzyli o drugim dziecku... mieli przed sobą całe życie...

– Ciociu, gdzie siom mamusia i tatuś? – rozległ się nagle cieniutki głosik. Maleńka sierotka obudziła się i wpatrywała się w ciotkę ciemnymi oczami swego taty.

– Oni... oni poszli do nieba, skarbie – powiedziała Jane, biorąc dziewczynkę w objęcia.

– A kiedi wióciom?

– Nie wrócą już nigdy, kochanie. Są... za daleko, żeby wrócić.

* * *

**PS – Oczywiście, proszę o recenzje. Jeśli domyślacie się, co to może mieć wspólnego z postaciami ze świata Scooby'ego, to dobrze. Jeśli nie, to się nie martwcie, bo zostanie to wyjaśnione w dalszej części tej historii. Ale w żadnym wypadku nie piszcie o tym w recenzjach, dobrze?**

**Do zobaczenia w rozdziale drugim!**

**VM.**


	2. Daphne

**Cześć!**

**Mam zaszczyt przedstawić Wam drugi rozdział mojej opowieści. Od razu pragnę Was uprzedzić, że Daphne na początku nie jest, niestety, zbyt miła. Ale nie martwcie się, nie zmasakrowałam jej osobowości. Po prostu zaplanowałam dla niej całkiem sporą wewnętrzną przemianę.**

**No, dobra. Dość gadania o treści. Ten rozdział jest zdecydowanie dłuższy od poprzedniego, ale nie opuszczajcie zbyt dużo, dobra? :]**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Dziesięcioletnia Daphne rozejrzała się uważnie. Nowa szkoła niezbyt różniła się od starej. Oczywiście, twarze dzieci były inne, ale typy te same. Zahukane pierwszaki, przystojni sportowcy, śliczne cheerleaderki, brutalni osiłkowie, kujonowaci okularnicy i zwykłe ofermy. Na ogół, oprócz sportowców i cheerleaderek, grupy te nie utrzymywały między sobą przyjaznych stosunków. Tym razem jednak Daphne zauważyła wyjątek. Całkiem ładny, blondwłosy chłopiec mówił coś do niższej od niego prawie o głowę, ciemnowłosej dziewczynki, wyglądającej na kujonkę, która wpatrywała się w niego w milczeniu. Daphne była święcie przekonana, że blondyn należy do sportowców, dopóki rudy osiłek nie wrzucił go do najbliższego kosza na śmieci. Nie mogąc tego zrozumieć, zaczepiła pierwszą przechodzącą dziewczynkę.

– Dlaczego on to zrobił? – spytała, wskazując na rudego łobuza.

– Nie wiesz, że Ryży zawsze wrzuca Freda do śmietnika? – zdumiała się tamta.

– Jestem tu nowa – wyjaśniła Daphne. – Nazywam się Daphne Blake – dodała, wyciągając dłoń.

– A ja Kate Brown – przedstawiła się druga dziewczynka, ściskając rękę Daphne. – Miło cię poznać.

– Dlaczego Ryży tak źle traktuje Freda? – spytała Daphne.

– Licho wie – Kate wzruszyła ramionami. – Chyba dlatego, że Ryży jest silny, a Fred jest dziwakiem. No i trzyma się z Velmą, która jest jeszcze dziwniejsza od niego.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Nie odzywa się do nikogo, oprócz Freda i nauczycieli, ma okulary jak denka od butelek i chodzi w źle dobranych ciuchach.

– Faktycznie – stwierdziła Daphne, przyjrzawszy się niczego nieświadomej małej Velmie, która właśnie próbowała wyciągnąć Freda z kosza na śmieci. – Groza... – otrząsnęła się.

Tego dnia Daphne przyłączyła się do Kate i jej pięciu koleżanek. Niemal od razu zauważyła, że właściwie jedynym celem istnienia tej grupki było dokuczanie gorzej ubranym dzieciakom – a w szczególności Velmie. Szczerze mówiąc, Daphne miała z tego powodu lekkie wyrzuty sumienia, ale zdołała przekonać samą siebie, że ta mała okularnica i tak nikogo nie obchodzi – może z wyjątkiem Freda, szkolnego dziwaka, ale on się nie liczył. Z każdym dniem Daphne coraz śmielej drwiła z Velmy i coraz mniej przejmowała się jej łzami.

x

Minęło około miesiąca. Pewnego dnia Kate i jej koleżanki jak zwykle dopadły Velmę, żeby jej podokuczać.

– Hej, mała, skąd masz tyle tych sweterków? – spytała Kate. – Okradłaś jakąś hurtownię czy co?

– A te twoje gogle naprawdę są zrobione z denek od butelek, czy tylko tak mają wyglądać? – zachichotała Tess, zabierając Velmie okulary. Inne dziewczynki, w tym Daphne, parsknęły śmiechem.

– Freddy! – rozpłakała się mała Velma. Wkrótce przepchał się do niej zdyszany Fred.

– Jak wam nie wstyd? – krzyknął, odbierając Tess okulary i wodząc oburzonym wzrokiem po twarzach dziewczyn, otaczających Velmę, która ze wszystkich sił przywarła do jego boku i ukryła buzię w jego swetrze. – Dobrze wiecie, że ona się was boi! Dlaczego jej dokuczacie?

– A co cię to obchodzi? – spytała Daphne. – To twoja dziewczyna czy jak?

– A co cię to obchodzi? – powtórzył po niej Fred. – Ledwie pojawiłaś się w tej szkole, zaczęłaś dręczyć Velmę, chociaż nie zrobiła ci nic złego. Myślałem, że jesteś inna, ale bardzo mnie rozczarowałaś, Daphne Blake. Chodź, Velmo – to powiedziawszy, chłopiec objął zapłakaną dziewczynkę za ramiona i wyprowadził ją spomiędzy jej dręczycielek.

– I co teraz? – spytała Daphne po chwili milczenia.

– Ej, patrzcie – Tess wskazała na drobnego, czarnowłosego chłopaka – to ten mały, jąkający się gamoń, Louis!

Wszystkie sześć dziewczynek pobiegło, żeby trochę podrażnić się z Louisem. Nie, nie siedem. Sześć. Daphne została z tyłu, zastanawiając się, czemu właściwie taki ładny (i zapewne sympatyczny) chłopiec, jak Fred Jones, przyjaźni się z tą małą dziwaczką, Velmą Dinkley. Przecież, gdyby nie ona, on bez wątpienia byłby bardzo lubiany w szkole, nawet pomimo swojej obsesji na temat kosmitów i innych nieistniejących stworów. Z drugiej strony, zawsze, gdy stawał w obronie Velmy, widać było, że robi to z przekonania, a nie dlatego, że ktoś mu kazał. Z pewnością coś ich łączyło. Może nie była to miłość (mając dziesięć lat, Daphne była święcie przekonana, że miłość to coś, co na końcu bajki łączy piękną księżniczkę i przystojnego księcia – a tych dwoje nie było księżniczką i księciem), ale na pewno bardzo się lubili. Tylko dlaczego? Będąc z natury ciekawska, Daphne postanowiła odkryć tajemnicę więzi Freda i Velmy.

Od tamtej pory uważnie obserwowała zarówno ich oboje, jak i każde z osobna. Bardzo szybko zauważyła kilka, tylko na pozór nieistotnych, szczegółów. Po pierwsze – zawsze, kiedy Fred lądował w koszu na śmieci, Velma starała się pomóc mu wyjść i robiła, co mogła, żeby go pocieszyć, gdy pewnego razu rozpłakał się z powodu kolejnego upokorzenia. Po drugie – ile razy któreś dziecko zaczynało chwalić się swoją rodziną w jej obecności, Velma uciekała z płaczem i na resztę przerwy chowała się w łazience. Po trzecie – ze szkoły odbierali ją albo rodzice Freda, albo ciemnowłosa kobieta w okularach, którą nazywała ciocią. Po czwarte – już kilka razy zdarzyło się, że gdyby Fred na dużej przerwie nie poczęstował jej swoimi kanapkami albo słodyczami, mała Velma po prostu nie miałaby co jeść. Tak też było mniej więcej tydzień przed Świętem Dziękczynienia. Daphne jak zwykle usiadła tak, żeby móc swobodnie obserwować Freda i Velmę, nie wzbudzając przy tym niczyich podejrzeń.

– Mam babeczki czekoladowe – powiedział Fred, podsuwając Velmie niebieskie pudełko z ciastkami. – Częstuj się.

– A mogę? – upewniła się dziewczynka.

– Pewnie. Możesz zjeść wszystkie, jeśli masz ochotę. Moja mama upiekła je specjalnie dla ciebie – odparł chłopiec, wbijając zęby w kanapkę. – Twierdzi, że jesteś za chuda – dodał, przewracając oczami. Chwilami miał wrażenie, że jego mama jest strasznie dziwna.

– Rety, powiedz jej, że są pyszne – poprosiła Velma między jedną babeczką a drugą.

– A może sama to zrobisz? Moi rodzice chcą zaprosić ciebie i twoją ciocię do nas na Święto Dziękczynienia. Przyjdziecie?

– Jones zakochał się w Dinkley! – wrzasnął nagle Ryży, który właśnie przechodził obok stolika, przy którym siedzieli. – Zakochana para, zakochana para, kujonka i największa ofiara! – zaśpiewał złośliwie. (_Od autorki: na melodię wejściówki z bajki "Pinky i Mózg"_)

– Spływaj, Ryży – warknął Fred. – To nie twoja sprawa.

x

Im dłużej Daphne obserwowała Velmę, tym bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że coś różni tę małą od pozostałych dzieci, choć nie wiedziała, co. Około tygodnia przed Bożym Narodzeniem postanowiła dokładnie przepytać Freda, licząc na to, że uzyskane od niego informacje pomogą jej odkryć przyczynę inności Velmy. Ponieważ chodzili do tej samej klasy, po prostu dogoniła go w drodze na matematykę.

– Fred – zagadnęła – od jak dawna przyjaźnisz się z Velmą?

– Odkąd zaczęła chodzić do pierwszej klasy. A co?

– Jacy są jej rodzice? – Daphne zdecydowała się zacząć od jednego z najbardziej banalnych pytań.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu, Fred ze smutkiem spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Velma nie ma rodziców – powiedział poważnie. – Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, kiedy miała trzy latka. Od tamtego czasu wychowuje ją ciocia. Jest dobra i bardzo kocha Velmę, ale ciocia to nie to samo, co mama...

– O, mamuniu...! – Daphne zakryła usta dłońmi. Nagle dotarło do niej, jak okrutna była wobec małej Velmy, która i bez jej drwin miała ciężkie życie. – Ja... ja... nie wiedziałam...

– Cóż, teraz już wiesz. I liczę na to, że nie będziesz jej więcej dokuczać.

– Nie będę – obiecała Daphne. – I postaram się jakoś wynagrodzić jej te wszystkie przykrości.

x

Jane Walton dużo by dała, żeby móc pozbyć się sennych koszmarów. Niemal każdej nocy śniła jej się ta straszna chwila, gdy dowiedziała się o śmierci Nathalie i Thomasa. Zazwyczaj wtedy budziła się z przyspieszonym biciem serca i mokrymi od łez policzkami. Tej nocy jednak, jak w każdą rocznicę, koszmar trwał nadal. I oto, ubrana na czarno, znów była w kaplicy cmentarnej, na środku której w dwóch drewnianych trumnach leżały ciała jej siostry i szwagra. Na rękach trzymała trzyletnią Velmę, myślącą, że jej rodzice lada chwila wstaną i zaczną się z nią bawić. Po chwili obraz zmienił się i Jane zobaczyła siebie i swego brata, Dave'a, płaczących przy grobowcu, do którego grabarze właśnie składali trumnę z ciałem Nathalie. Kiedy już było po wszystkim, Velma, zbyt mała, by rozumieć, co się stało, poprosiła, żeby wyciągnąć mamusię i tatusia, bo ona chce się z nimi pobawić.

W tym momencie Jane obudziła się. Po chwili z pokoju dziewięcioletniej Velmy usłyszała płacz i krzyk:

– Mamusiu! Tatusiu! Ciociu!

Kobieta, czując, że serce jej pęka, wstała i poszła do sypialni siostrzenicy.

– Co się stało, kochanie? – spytała, siadając na brzegu łóżka i włączając nocną lampkę. – Miałaś zły sen?

Dziewczynka pokiwała głową.

– Śniło mi się, jak umarli mama i tata... – powiedziała, przełykając łzy. – Najpierw byli weseli i śmiali się, a potem samochód zaczął się ślizgać i mama bardzo się bała, i tata nie mógł zahamować, i oboje umarli... A potem ty też umarłaś i nie miałam już nikogo...

– Biedne maleństwo... – powiedziała ze współczuciem Jane. Następnie zabrała Velmę do swojego łóżka, okryła ją kołdrą i mocno przytuliła ją do piersi. – Nic dziwnego, że jesteś taka roztrzęsiona. Nie płacz już. Zostaniesz tu ze mną do rana. Zamknij oczy i śpij.

– Kocham cię, ciociu, wiesz? – wymamrotała Velma, wsłuchując się w rytmiczne, uspokajające bicie serca ciotki.

– Wiem, skarbie. Ja ciebie też – szepnęła panna Walton, gładząc włosy dziewczynki i całując jej policzek. – Śpij dobrze.

x

W czasie przerwy świątecznej Daphne niemal bez przerwy myślała o tym, co Fred powiedział jej o Velmie. Nie mogła sobie darować, że tylko na podstawie jej wyglądu uznała ją za gorszą. W którymś momencie zaczęła się zastanawiać, ile jeszcze osób mogła w ten sposób skrzywdzić. Spisała na kartce chyba ze trzydzieści nazwisk, zanim zdała sobie sprawę, że taka lista musiałaby mieć co najmniej metr długości. Kiedy to sobie uświadomiła, przeraziła się. Czuła... nie, WIEDZIAŁA, że nie może tak dalej być. Musiała to zmienić. Chciała to zmienić. I była pewna, że uda jej się to zmienić.

Do szkoły wróciła 5 stycznia, bo mama zatrzymała ją w domu przez trzy dni z powodu kataru. Tego dnia na dużej przerwie Kate i jej koleżanki znów zaczęły pastwić się nad Velmą.

– Skąd ty bierzesz te dziwne ciuchy, Dinkley? – Kate prawie pokładała się ze śmiechu. – Takie sweterki wyszły z mody, kiedy twoja matka była w twoim wieku!

Velma rozpłakała się, a dziewczynki, towarzyszące Kate, wybuchnęły śmiechem. Z jednym wyjątkiem.

– Daj jej spokój, Kate – powiedziała Daphne.

– Niby czemu? To przecież tylko Velma. Największe szkolne dziwadło.

– Nieważne, kim jest. Nie powinnaś się z niej śmiać – upierała się Daphne. – Nieładnie jest dokuczać komuś, kto jest słabszy i nie umie się bronić. Przeproś ją.

– Dobra, przepraszam – powiedziała Kate. – Ale ty, Daphne, też jesteś jakaś dziwna – dodała, wzruszając ramionami i odeszła razem z resztą dziewczynek.

Daphne przytuliła łkającą Velmę i zaczęła ostrożnie gładzić jej krótkie, ciemne włosy.

– Nie płacz – powiedziała łagodnie. – No, cicho... One już poszły...

Velma jednak odepchnęła ją.

– Idź sobie – powiedziała, dławiąc się łzami i pociągając noskiem. – Ty też byłaś dla mnie niedobra.

– Wiem – przyznała Daphne. – Przepraszam. Od teraz będzie inaczej. Będę cię bronić razem z Fredem. I już nigdy więcej nie będę się z ciebie śmiać. Obiecuję.

– Velmo! – zawołał Fred, podbiegając do Velmy i przytulając ją. – Tu jesteś! Wszędzie cię szukałem! Czy Kate znowu ci dokuczała?

– Tak – przyznała Velma – ale ona mnie obroniła – dodała, wskazując na Daphne.

– Wielkie dzięki, Daphne – Fred uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Teraz wiem, że mówiłaś prawdę.

– Blake'owie nie łamią danego słowa – Daphne odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Od tego dnia wszystko zmieniło się na lepsze. Velma i Daphne zostały przyjaciółkami. Daphne i Fred zdobyli powszechną sympatię i szacunek w szkole, stając w obronie dzieciaków, które dręczyła Kate ze swoim gangiem. Ryży Śledziuch został wreszcie przyłapany na znęcaniu się nad Fredem i otrzymał surową karę. Velma, która przestała się bać chodzenia do szkoły, zaczęła się o wiele lepiej uczyć i na koniec roku dowiedziała się, że została promowana o dwie klasy, co oznaczało, że odtąd będzie chodzić na zajęcia z Fredem i Daphne. Wydawało im się, że lepiej już być nie może, ale cztery lata później w ich życiu miało dojść do kolejnej rewolucji...

* * *

**Do zainteresowanych: Kudłaty i Scooby pojawią się już w następnym rozdziale. Nie przegapcie go!**

**Prosząc pięknie o recenzje, przesyłam Wam moje najgorętsze pozdrowienia.**

**Szczerze Wam oddana,**

**VerMa.**

**PS – Dobra, żartowałam z tym tonem oficjalnym. Ale nie żartowałam z tymi recenzjami. Każda znaczy dla mnie bardzo dużo.**

**VM.**


	3. Kudłaty i Scooby

**Cześć i czołem!**

**Witam w rozdziale trzecim. Tak, jak obiecałam, pojawiają się w nim Kudłaty i Scooby. Wbrew temu, co w wersji angielskiej sugerowała ho9, Kudłaty nie jest tu dręczony (bo nie można ciągle używać tego samego motywu). Raczej postarałam się wyjaśnić to, że choć Kudłaty jest najstarszy z paczki, to jednak, w serialu "Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo", jakimś cudem cała czwórka chodzi do jednej klasy...**

**Miłej zabawy! ;)**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Minęły cztery lata, odkąd Daphne zaprzyjaźniła się z Velmą i Fredem. Tego roku wszyscy troje poszli do pierwszej klasy liceum. W nowej szkole nie spotkali już Ryżego Śledziucha. Całe szczęście, bo kilka miesięcy temu Fred uparł się, żeby przyłapać go na jakimś niecnym uczynku i, po całej serii niepowodzeń, dostał na tym punkcie obsesji. Dziewczyny po cichu liczyły na to, że nowe otoczenie wyleczy go z tej manii, choć nie mówiły tego przy nim, żeby go nie rozjuszać. I rzeczywiście – Fred szybko zapomniał o swoim dawnym wrogu dzięki treningom baseballu, na które zapisał się drugiego dnia szkoły.

Pewnego dnia, na początku października, do Velmy podszedł wysoki, szczupły, nieogolony chłopak o jasnobrązowych, potarganych włosach.

– Czy, kurczę... eee... czy to ty jesteś Velma Dinkley? – spytał, nerwowo mnąc skrawek swojej zielonej koszuli.

– Tak, to ja – odrzekła dziewczyna. – O co chodzi?

– Ja, kurczę, nazywam się Norville Rogers – przedstawił się chłopak – a-ale, kurczę, mów mi Kudłaty – dodał szybko. – Kurczę, jesteśmy w jednej klasie i, kurczę, wiem, że jesteś najlepsza, i, kurczę, chciałem...

– Czego od niej chcesz? – Daphne stanęła obok Velmy i położyła rękę na jej ramieniu.

– Właśnie. Czemu ją zaczepiasz? – Fred powtórzył gest Daphne.

– Kochani, przestańcie – Velma uwolniła się z uchwytu przyjaciół. – Jesteście nadopiekuńczy. O co chciałeś zapytać, Norville... to znaczy, Kudłaty?

–Dałabyś mi, kurczę, korki z biologii?

– Z biologii? – powtórzył nieufnie Fred.

– Tak – odrzekł Kudłaty. – Ostatnio, kurczę, nie przeszedłem przez to, kurczę, do następnej klasy i, kurczę, moi rodzice nie chcą, żeby to się, kurczę, powtórzyło. To, kurczę, pomożesz mi, Velmo?

– Jasne – uśmiechnęła się ona. – Przyjdź dziś po lekcjach do biblioteki.

– W porządku. Jesteśmy, kurczę, umówieni. Na razie – po tych słowach Kudłaty odszedł w kierunku stołówki.

– On mi się wcale nie podoba **–** mruknął Fred. – Jest... jakiś dziwny.

– I kto to mówi? – prychnęła Velma. – My troje wcale nie jesteśmy lepsi. Zresztą, Kudłaty wydaje się fajny.

– Ale na wszelki wypadek lepiej miejmy go na oku – szepnął Fred do Daphne.

– Dobrze – odszepnęła ona. – Będę go dzisiaj obserwować w bibliotece.

Fred jednak uznał, że ostrożności nigdy za wiele, i po lekcjach ukrył się między szafkami, stojącymi niedaleko wejścia do biblioteki. Ujrzawszy idącego w jego stronę wysokiego, chudego chłopaka, wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki.

– Posłuchaj, Rogers – syknął, łapiąc zieloną koszulę tamtego – powiem to wprost: nie ufam ci.

– A czy to powinno mnie, kurczę, obchodzić? – spytał Kudłaty, uwalniając się z uchwytu Freda i cofając się o krok.

– Tak byłoby najlepiej – Fred wzruszył ramionami. – Widzisz, Velma jest mi bardzo bliska. Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz...

– Kurczę, nie obawiaj się, Jones – przerwał mu Kudłaty, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. – Nawet palcem nie tknę twojej dziewczyny.

– Velma nie jest moją dziewczyną – wycedził Fred.

– Więc, kurczę, czemu się wtrącasz?

– Opiekuję się nią, bo jest naiwna jak pięcioletnie dziecko. I pamiętaj, że jeśli coś jej się stanie, znajdę cię i stłukę na kwaśne jabłko.

– Dobra, dobra – powiedział niecierpliwie Kudłaty, odepchnął Freda na bok i wszedł do biblioteki.

– Nie żartowałem – wycedził Fred, chociaż Kudłaty już go nie słyszał. Następnie odwrócił się i poszedł do domu.

Nazajutrz Daphne powiedziała mu, że w bibliotece Kudłaty uważnie słuchał tego, co tłumaczyła mu Velma, patrzył głównie w książki (czasem też na własne ręce) i w ogóle był bardzo miły, tylko strasznie nerwowy. Ostatnie słowa obudziły czujność Freda. Nie pomogły tłumaczenia Daphne, że Kudłaty pewnie po prostu jest nieśmiały. Od tej pory Fred uważnie obserwował Kudłatego, podejrzewając go o złe zamiary wobec Velmy.

x

Było chłodne, listopadowe popołudnie, około godziny 17. Powoli robiło się już ciemno i, szczerze mówiąc, Kudłaty zaczynał dostawać cykora. Nawet fakt, że tuż obok szedł jego pupil, duży, silny dog niemiecki, zwany Scoobym, nie był dla niego zbyt wielką pociechą. Scooby był równie bojaźliwy, jak jego pan, a może nawet bardziej.

W pewnej chwili rozległ się pełen przerażenia krzyk:

– Puść mnie! Ratunku!

– Kurczę, chyba ktoś jest w tarapatach, przyjacielu – powiedział Kudłaty swemu psu, trzęsąc się ze strachu. – Jak myślisz, co powinniśmy zrobić?

– Na pomoc! Błagam! – wołanie stawało się coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe.

– Kurczę! Scooby, to... to jest dziewczęcy głos! – Kudłaty zerwał się do biegu. – Szybko, musimy uratować damę!

Wkrótce ujrzeli osiłka, wciągającego jakąś dziewczynę w ciemną alejkę. Kudłaty nie tracił czasu na zastanawianie się. Walnął mężczyznę w nos, zarzucił sobie dziewczynę na ramię i zaczął uciekać, ile sił w nogach.

– Postaw mnie! – krzyknęła ona. – Co ty wyprawiasz?

– Jeśli się, kurczę, nie mylę, to ratuję ci życie, Velmo! – odrzekł Kudłaty, który rozpoznał ją po głosie, nie przestając przy tym biec przed siebie.

– Kudłaty?

– Zgadza się! Czy on nas, kurczę, goni?

– Łak! – rozległ się jakiś głos.

– Kto to powiedział? – spytała Velma.

– Mój pies, Scooby! – wyjaśnił Kudłaty. – Kurczę, nie pytaj mnie, jak on to robi, bo, kurczę, sam nie wiem!

– Łudłaty, łepy łaułek! – zawołał nagle Scooby. (_Tłumaczenie: Kudłaty, ślepy zaułek!_)

– Niech to! – syknął Kudłaty, oglądając się do tyłu. Bandzior, który napadł Velmę, właśnie stanął u wylotu uliczki, odcinając im jedyną drogę ucieczki.

– I co teraz będzie? – spytała ze strachem Velma, ciągle przewieszona przez ramię Kudłatego.

Chłopak postawił ją na ziemi i wyjął smycz z kieszeni spodni.

– Trzymaj – powiedział, jeden koniec wręczając dziewczynie, a drugi przypinając do obroży Scooby'ego. Następnie przykucnął obok psa. – Posłuchaj, Scooby. Ja zatrzymam tego drania, a ty zabierz Velmę do nas do domu.

– Odpada – Velma zmarszczyła brwi. – Nie zamierzam cię tu zostawić na pastwę losu.

– Ja łeż nie – odezwał się Scooby.

Zbir był już niebezpiecznie blisko chłopaka, dziewczyny i psa.

– Dość gadania – powiedział Kudłaty. – Velmo, biegnij za Scoobym i nie martw się o mnie. Ja sobie poradzę, ale jeśli tobie stanie się krzywda, Fred mnie zabije.

Scooby i Velma rzucili się do ucieczki. Bandyta próbował złapać dziewczynę, ale chybił, bo Kudłaty skoczył na niego i uderzył go w szczękę. Mężczyzna złapał go za kołnierz i podniósł jak kociaka, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni nóż. Kudłaty jednym celnym kopniakiem wybił nóż z dłoni mężczyzny, a następnie podciągnął się na jego ramieniu i ugryzł go w palec. Opryszek zawył z bólu i upuścił chłopaka, który natychmiast zaczął uciekać. Jednak obejrzawszy się po chwili za siebie, Kudłaty spostrzegł, że zbir nie odpuszcza. Nie sądził, żeby Scooby i Velma zdołali uciec daleko w ciągu kilku sekund, więc postanowił, że najpierw trochę pobiega po sąsiednich uliczkach, żeby dać im czas na dotarcie w bezpieczne miejsce. Poza tym, miał też cichą nadzieję, że uda mu się zgubić bandytę.

Tymczasem Scooby i Velma biegli, ile sił w nogach. Wtem Velma ujrzała przed sobą dwoje nastolatków, chłopaka i dziewczynę.

– Scooby, uważaj! – krzyknęła, ale nie zdołała już uniknąć kolizji.

– Velma! – zawołał zdumiony chłopak, powstrzymując ją przed upadkiem.

– Co ty tu robisz? I czyj to pies? – spytała dziewczyna.

Dopiero wtedy Velma zorientowała się, na kogo wpadła.

– Fred! Daphne! Pomóżcie! Wracałam z cmentarza... i napadł mnie jakiś bandyta... a Kudłaty mnie uratował... – wydyszała. – Kazał mi uciekać... i nie wiem, czy nie stało mu się coś złego...

– Zabierz ją do mojego domu, Daph – polecił Fred. – Gdzie ostatnio widziałaś Kudłatego, Velmo?

–Tam – Velma wskazała za siebie. – Scooby cię zaprowadzi – dodała, wręczając chłopakowi smycz.

x

Fred i Scooby już od kilku minut krążyli po wąskich, słabo oświetlonych uliczkach, szukając Kudłatego. Niestety, jak dotąd, nie mieli szczęścia.

– Łudłaty! – zawołał w pewnej chwili Scooby. Fred uznał ten fakt za co najmniej dziwny, ale nie skomentował go ani słowem.

– Kudłaty, gdzie jesteś? – krzyknął.

– Tutaj! – wrzasnął Kudłaty, pędząc ku niemu z przeciwka. – Kurczę, goni mnie facet z nożem! Uciekajcie!

Scooby'emu i Fredowi nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać.

– Szybko, chłopaki, tędy! – Fred pociągnął Kudłatego za kołnierz, a Scooby'ego za obrożę. – Schowamy się w moim domu!

Dwaj chłopcy i pies wbiegli do środka i czym prędzej zastawili drzwi komodą. Tymczasem z kuchni wyjrzały Daphne, Velma i mama Freda.

– Kudłaty! – ucieszyła się Velma, obejmując wyższego z chłopców. – Jak dobrze, że jesteś cały!

– Fred, złotko, co się dzieje? – spytała pani Jones. – Ty i twój kolega wyglądacie, jakbyście zobaczyli ducha.

– To coś gorszego niż duch, proszę pani – powiedział Kudłaty. – Ściga nas bandyta z nożem.

Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, po chwili rozległo się łomotanie do drzwi i głośne przekleństwa. Mama Freda czym prędzej zadzwoniła po policję. Wkrótce przed domem zjawiły się dwa radiowozy. Policjanci szybko obezwładnili i skuli bandytę, po czym niezwłocznie zabrali go do aresztu. Następnie ten, który pozostał, lekko zapukał do drzwi. Fred i Kudłaty odsunęli komodę, a pani Jones otworzyła.

– Dzień dobry, jestem sierżant Samuel Rogers – przedstawił się policjant. – Chciałbym prosić wszystkich o złożenie zeznań w celu...

– Tata! – wrzasnął uradowany Kudłaty, obejmując mężczyznę nieco powyżej pasa.

– Norville? – zdumiał się sierżant Rogers. – Skąd ten nagły wybuch ciepłych uczuć synowskich? I co ty tu w ogóle robisz?

– Najprościej mówiąc, uratował mi życie – odezwała się nieśmiało Velma.

Pół godziny później, gdy zeznania były już zebrane, pan Rogers zaproponował, że odwiezie Daphne i Velmę do domu. Kiedy Daphne wysiadła, Kudłatemu udało się wreszcie zdobyć na odwagę, żeby zapytać Velmę:

– A właściwie to, kurczę, co robiłaś sama w tamtym paskudnym miejscu?

– Wracałam z cmentarza – padła odpowiedź. – Ciocia Jane nie mogła ze mną pójść, bo złapała grypę, a dzisiaj są urodziny mojego taty...

– Więc twój tata umarł?

– Właściwie to razem z mamą zginął w wypadku dziesięć lat temu.

– Pamiętam to – odezwał się pan Rogers, siedzący za kierownicą. – Wszystkie gazety pisały wtedy o fatalnym stanie drogi, którą jechali, i o braku barierki przy krawędzi urwiska. Później rada miejska zleciła naprawę i zabezpieczenie drogi, ale, oczywiście, to nie przywróciło życia twoim rodzicom.

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili Kudłaty zwrócił się do Velmy:

– Kurczę, w domu Freda zauważyłem, że masz, kurczę, ładny pomarańczowy sweterek. Ale, kurczę, czy nie jest na ciebie trochę za duży?

– Może odrobinę – przyznała Velma – ale bardzo go lubię. Kiedyś należał do mojej mamy.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił pan Rogers. – Chodź, Velmo, odprowadzę cię.

– Tylko niech pan nie puka ani nie dzwoni. Nie ma sensu budzić cioci Jane, jeśli śpi. Mam swoje klucze – powiedziała dziewczyna, otwierając drzwi. – I... i proszę powiedzieć Kudłatemu, że jest bohaterem. Dobranoc.

x

Dwa dni później, w poniedziałek, Kudłaty zaczepił Freda po wyjściu ze szkoły.

– Nie podziękowałem ci jeszcze za to, że, kurczę, uratowałeś mi życie – powiedział, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

– A ja tobie, że obroniłeś Velmę przed tym opryszkiem – Fred odwzajemnił uśmiech i poklepał Kudłatego po łopatce. – Wybacz, że na początku byłem wobec ciebie niemiły i podejrzliwy. Bałem się, że chcesz ją skrzywdzić. Naprawdę cieszę się, że nie miałem racji. Od tej pory wszyscy pięcioro będziemy trzymać sztamę, chcesz?

– Kurczę, jasne, że chcę.

– Ja łeż! – oznajmił Scooby, który jak zwykle przyszedł po swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i teraz truchtał u jego boku.

– Więc witajcie w drużynie, chłopcy – Fred położył jedną rękę na ramieniu Kudłatego, a drugą na głowie Scooby'ego. – Kudłaty...?

– No?

– A właściwie czemu tak często mówisz "kurczę"?

– Przydaje się, kiedy zaczyna mi brakować słów albo kiedy jestem zdenerwowany. Ale, kurczę, zapomniałem cię, kurczę, uprzedzić, że ja tak jakby, kurczę, nie jestem chyba do końca normalny.

– To znaczy...?

– No, wiesz... Nie lubię się, kurczę, bić, zamiast baseballu trenuję, kurczę, gimnastykę, sprint i biegi maratońskie, jem różne dziwne rzeczy, mam gadającego psa, no i, kurczę, rozumiem, co on do mnie, kurczę, mówi. Mam, kurczę, nadzieję, że to nie będzie wam za bardzo, kurczę, przeszkadzać...

– Nie martw się – zachichotał Fred. – Nas też różni ludzie uważają za dziwaków. Będziesz do nas pasował.

* * *

**PS - (Czy naprawdę muszę prosić o recenzje pod koniec każdego rozdziału...? Ach, trudno, najwyżej się zbłaźnię...) ****Bardzo proszę, zostawcie jakieś komentarze (byle nie bezsensowne ciągi liter)!**

**VM.**


	4. Wścibskie dzieciaki i szarada

**Witajcie,**

**Sorki, że musieliście tyle czekać, ale, niestety, przez pewien czas nie miałam weny. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeraziła Was jeszcze długość tego rozdziału - a jeśli tak, to wybaczcie. Tutaj po prostu dość dużo się dzieje... no i są jeszcze dwa listy. Obiecuję Wam za to, że dwa ostatnie rozdziały będą już mniej obszerne. Nie będę jednak w stanie opublikować ich wcześniej, niż w lipcu, bo w przyszłym tygodninu zaczyna się SESJA, czyli System Eliminacji Studentów Jest Aktywny. ;)**

**Tyle tytułem wstępu. Miłego czytania i na razie!**

**VerMa**

* * *

Był 8 maja, dzień osiemnastych urodzin Velmy. Z tej okazji jej ciocia upiekła dla niej tort i pomogła przygotować przyjęcie, na które zaproszeni zostali Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby.

– Rety, nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek dostała tyle pięknych prezentów – stwierdziła Velma, przytulając swoich przyjaciół, od których dostała: kolczyki, naszyjnik i perfumy (Daphne), najnowszą książkę Audrey Wright z dedykacją od autorki (Fred) oraz pomarańczowy golf, będący dopasowaną do jej rozmiaru kopią nieco sfatygowanego już swetra jej mamy (Kudłaty i Scooby). – A co to za klucze, ciociu? – spytała, otwierając najmniejszą paczuszkę.

– Pozwolą ci wejść do twojego dawnego domu – wyjaśniła panna Walton.

– Do tego, w którym mieszkałam z rodzicami, zanim...? – dziewczyna nie była w stanie wymówić ostatniego słowa.

– Zanim zginęli – dokończyła za nią ciotka. – Do tego samego.

– A... czy mogę się do niego przeprowadzić?

– Cóż, masz już osiemnaście lat – odrzekła Jane ze smutnym półuśmiechem. – Pusto tu będzie bez ciebie, ale jesteś dorosła i nie mogę ci niczego nakazać ani zabronić. Będziesz tylko musiała dokładnie wysprzątać cały dom, zanim w nim zamieszkasz. Nikt nie wchodził do środka od dnia pogrzebu twoich rodziców.

Velma spojrzała prosto w jej zielone oczy.

– Jesteś najlepszą ciocią na świecie – powiedziała cicho, obejmując ją mocno. – Dziękuję.

x

Następnego dnia z samego rana Velma, uzbrojona w miotłę, ścierki, płyn do mycia szyb i inne rzeczy, niezbędne do robienia porządków, wybrała się do swojego starego domu. Jak było do przewidzenia, zjawili się tam również Fred, Daphne, Kudłaty i Scooby. Dzięki ich pomocy, trzeciego dnia do posprzątania zostały już tylko salon i piwnica.

– Wiesz, Velmo, to będzie naprawdę bardzo elegancki salonik – zauważyła z podziwem Daphne. – Ciekawe, czy wygląda tak, jak dawniej.

– Chyba tak – odrzekła Velma. – Ciocia Jane mówiła, że oprócz jedzenia i moich rzeczy zostawiła wszystko w domu tak, jak było, gdy moi rodzice jeszcze żyli.

– Dobrze, że pomyślała o zakryciu mebli – stwierdził Fred. – W ciągu piętnastu lat zebrało się tu mnóstwo kurzu.

– Ej, a to co? – zainteresował się Kudłaty, ostrożnie unosząc osłonę z dużego, niezbyt wysokiego przedmiotu.

– Fortepian! – wykrzyknęła Daphne. – Kilka lat temu widziałam taki sam w sklepie muzycznym w Paryżu. Kosztował fortunę. Sprzedawca mówił, że na całym świecie są tylko trzy takie, z czego jeden u niego, drugi u jakiegoś arabskiego szejka, a po trzecim ślad zaginął – dodała.

– Coś mi się zdaje, że Kudłaty właśnie go odnalazł – uśmiechnął się Fred.

– O ile tylko Daphne się nie pomyliła – zauważył Kudłaty.

– Sprawdzę to w Internecie – odezwała się Velma. – A na razie wracajmy do sprzątania.

13 maja Velma spakowała swoje rzeczy do trzech dużych walizek i pięciu pudeł i, przy pomocy swoich przyjaciół i cioci Jane, przeprowadziła się do swojego starego domu. Nazajutrz, około trzeciej po południu, w domu Daphne zjawił się bardzo zaniepokojony Fred, z którym miała spotkać się za dwie godziny.

– Fred, mój drogi, co się dzieje? – spytała Daphne, wpuszczając go do środka.

– Musimy przełożyć naszą randkę – odparł on, całując ją w policzek. – Kwadrans temu dzwoniła do mnie Velma. Powiedziała, że ktoś przykleił jej do drzwi list z żądaniem, żeby się natychmiast wyprowadziła i sprzedała dom wraz z ziemią, bo inaczej spotka ją coś strasznego. Starała się mówić spokojnie, ale i tak słyszałem w jej głosie przerażenie. Daph, ja muszę jej pomóc, rozumiesz? Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie groził mojej przybranej młodszej siostrzyczce.

– Rozumiem, Freddy – Daphne skinęła głową. – Idę z tobą.

– Nie musisz.

– Ale chcę. Nie pozwolę nikomu straszyć mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Tego samego zdania byli również Kudłaty i Scooby. Pół godziny później wszyscy czworo zapukali do drzwi Velmy, która na ich widok uśmiechnęła się.

– Rety, nie sądziłam, że Fred sprowadzi tu was wszystkich – stwierdziła z podziwem.

– Sami chciełiśmy przyjść, Vełmo – powiedział Scooby, trącając nosem jej dłoń, co oznaczało, że prosi o podrapanie za uchem.

– No, pewnie – potwierdził Kudłaty – bo, kurczę, kto zadziera z tobą, ten zadziera z nami.

– Właśnie – poparła go Daphne. – A zadzieranie z nami nikomu nie ujdzie na sucho.

– Domyślasz się, kto może chcieć cię nastraszyć? – spytał Fred.

– Nie – Velma potrząsnęła głową. – Co gorsza, gdy zadzwoniłam na policję, powiedziano mi, że jeden list z pogróżkami nie jest jeszcze powodem do wszczęcia śledztwa...

– Nie dla nas – zapewnił ją Fred. – Pokaż nam ten list. Może uda się nam znaleźć na nim jakieś poszlaki.

Niestety, po pięciu godzinach przyjaciele zmuszeni byli uznać swoją porażkę.

– Kurczę, ktoś bardzo się postarał, żeby, kurczę, utrudnić nam życie – mruknął zirytowany Kudłaty.

– To jest to! – wykrzyknęła Daphne, zrywając się z miejsca.

– Co ja takiego powiedziałem? – zdumiał się Kudłaty.

– "Kurczę, ktoś bardzo się postarał" – zacytował Fred. – Właśnie nam uświadomiłeś, stary, że ten, kto to zrobił, nie wybrał Velmy zupełnie przypadkowo.

– Och, cudownie, czuję się tym zaszczycona – wtrąciła sarkastycznie Velma. – A teraz wyjaśnij nam, czego ten ktoś może ode mnie chcieć. Przecież, o ile mi wiadomo, ja nie jestem bajecznie bogata, a w ziemi nie ma żadnego skarbu.

– Więc może chodzi o sam dom? – podsunęła Daphne. – Jest stary i bardzo elegancki, więc na pewno jest też wiele wart.

– A może... – powiedziała z namysłem Velma – może temu komuś nie zależy na domu, lecz na działce?

– Sprawdzimy to – obiecał Fred, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu – ale najpierw proponuję trochę się przespać, na przykład w dużym pokoju. Masz jakieś wolne koce?

x

Rano Scooby znalazł kolejny anonim, zaadresowany do Velmy. Tym razem kartka owinięta była wokół kamienia, którym ktoś, jak wskazywały leżące na podłodze odłamki szkła, wybił jedną z szyb.

– Co tam jest napisane, Vel? – spytał Kudłaty.

– _ZLekCeWażyłaŚ OSTRZEŻENIE, więc Teraz PoNieSiESz KonSekwencjE_ – przeczytała Velma. – No, nie, tego już za wiele! Nie dość, że ktoś chce zabrać mi dom, który odziedziczyłam po rodzicach, to jeszcze stłukł mi okno! Niech ja go tylko dorwę! – wybuchnęła. (_Od autorki: treść listu, który przeczytała Velma, napisana jest w sposób, mający imitować litery i fragmenty wyrazów, wycięte z gazet._)

– Velmo, uspokój się – Fred chwycił ją za ramiona i lekko nią potrząsnął. – Złapiemy tego zbira, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości, ale nie możemy działać pochopnie.

– Więc co proponujesz? – spytała Daphne.

– Rozdzielmy się. Ty, Velma i ja przeszukamy dom, a Kudłaty i Scooby mogą sprawdzić ogród.

– Mnie to pasuje – odezwał się Kudłaty. – Przynajmniej Scooby i ja możemy popracować w ciepłych promieniach słońca i...

Nagle cały pokój wypełnił się dziwną mgłą, a po chwili oczom piątki przyjaciół ukazały się duchy ciemnowłosej kobiety w okularach i jasnowłosego mężczyzny.

– Sprzedaj dom, Velmo, sprzedaj go! – zawyły zjawy i zniknęły.

– Dobra, już wiemy, co tu jest, kurczę, grane – oznajmił Kudłaty, trzęsąc się ze strachu. – Kurczę, to duchy rodziców Velmy chcą, żeby pozbyła się domu. Kurczę, posłuchajmy ich, zamknijmy sprawę i, kurczę, wiejmy stąd.

– Łak! Wiejmy! – zaskomlał Scooby.

– Nie – powiedziała Velma, łapiąc Kudłatego za nadgarstek. – To nie byli moi rodzice.

– Jesteś pewna? – spytała Daphne.

– Absolutnie. W testamencie zrobili mnie swoją jedyną dziedziczką. Dlaczego teraz mieliby żądać ode mnie pozbycia się mojej własności?

– Dobre pytanie – stwierdziła Daphne – ale o jakim testamencie mówisz? Przecież twoi rodzice byli młodzi, kiedy zginęli.

– Owszem, ale ciocia Jane mówiła, że tata lubił być przygotowany na każdą okoliczność.

– Wiecie, kochani, chyba mamy zagadkę do rozwiązania – oznajmił Fred. – Musimy przeszukać dom. Kudłaty, ty i Scooby sprawdzicie parter i piwnicę...

– Kurczę, niby że co? Nie ma mowy! Za nic nie wejdziemy do piwnicy! – zaprotestował Kudłaty.

– Za nic! – zgodził się Scooby.

– Nie pękajcie, wy tchórze – powiedziała zirytowana Daphne. – Przecież zaledwie cztery dni temu zeszliście tam z własnej woli i nawet pomagaliście nam sprzątać.

– Ale, kurczę, wtedy nie wiedzieliśmy, że ten dom jest, kurczę, nawiedzony! – krzyknął Kudłaty, próbując uciec.

– Ławiedzony! – zapiszczał Scooby.

– Wracajcie tu, cykoranci – Velma złapała Kudłatego i Scooby'ego i przyciągnęła ich do siebie. – Po pierwsze: to na pewno nie były prawdziwe duchy. Po drugie: pójdę z wami, skoro tak strasznie się boicie. Fred, mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza.

– Nie, nie ma sprawy. Uważajcie na siebie.

Kilka godzin później cała ekipa ponownie spotkała się w salonie.

– Widzisz, Kudłaty? Velma miała rację. To nie były żadne duchy – powiedział Fred, pokazując niewielki projektor. – Znaleźliśmy to na piętrze, tuż obok schodów. I mogę się założyć, że coś takiego znajdziemy też w tym pokoju.

– To nawet miałoby sens – stwierdziła Velma – bo my znaleźliśmy to – dodała, podając mu niewielkie urządzenie, przypominające sześcienną kostkę do gry z trąbką, doczepioną do jednej ze ścianek.

– A właściwie co to jest? – spytała Daphne.

– Maszynka do robienia sztucznego dymu – odrzekł Fred, nacisnąwszy jakiś guzik.

– Wiecie co, mam już dość tej całej duchowej hecy – odezwał się Kudłaty. – Ktoś ma pomysł, jak możemy złapać tego kawalarza od siedmiu boleści?

– Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć "tych kawalarzy" – poprawiła go Velma, starając się mówić spokojnie, choć wewnątrz wprost kipiała ze złości. – W tym muszą brać udział przynajmniej dwie osoby.

– Myślę, że mam już plan – powiedział Fred i skinął ręką na przyjaciół. – Chodźcie tu i posłuchajcie. Zrobimy tak...

x

– Wiesz, Kudłaty – odezwała się Velma, stawiając na stole dwa kubki z kawą – nie obchodzi mnie, czy ten dom jest nawiedzony, czy nie.

– Kurczę, serio?

– Serio. I tak nigdy się stąd nie wyprowadzę.

Zaledwie Velma wymówiła te słowa, kuchnia wypełniła się sztucznym dymem i po chwili oczom dziewczyny i chłopaka ukazały się dwie zjawy, męska i kobieca.

– To twoja ostatnia szansa, Velmo – oznajmił duch mężczyzny grobowym głosem.

– Sprzedaj dom i uciekaj, bo inaczej stanie ci się coś złego – dodało ponuro kobiece widmo.

– KTO ŚMIE GROZIĆ NASZEJ CÓRCE? – zadudnił nagle inny męski głos.

– NIE UNIKNIECIE NASZEJ ZEMSTY! – rozległ się piskliwy, kobiecy głos.

W pomieszczeniu pojawiły się dwie inne postacie, wyglądające o wiele upiorniej, niż rzekome straszydła, które wymieniły przerażone spojrzenia i zaczęły uciekać w kierunku drzwi, wrzeszcząc:

– DUCHY! RATUNKU!

– Zbliżają się – szepnęła Daphne do Scooby'ego, który razem z nią czatował przy drzwiach. – Na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem.

Po chwili pierwsza para "upiorów", ścigana przez drugą (oraz przez Velmę i Kudłatego), dobiegła do drzwi i stanęła na sieci, leżącej na podłodze. Daphne i Scooby natychmiast z całych sił pociągnęli linę, która uniosła sieć w powietrze, więżąc w niej ludzi, odpowiedzialnych za całe zamieszanie.

– Udało się! Mamy ich! – zawołał uradowany Fred, zdejmując swoją maskę.

– Tak, chłopcze, świetnie to zaplanowałeś – przyznała ciocia Velmy. – Zadziwiające, co potrafią zdziałać odpowiednie ubrania, maska z białego kartonu, rodzinne podobieństwo i lekka charakteryzacja.

– A teraz już najwyższy czas dowiedzieć się, kto udawał duchy moich rodziców – powiedziała Velma, zdejmując maski winowajców i odsłaniając twarze jasnowłosej, młodej kobiety oraz siwiejącego mężczyzny.

– Kurczę, kto to jest? – spytał Kudłaty.

– Ten mężczyzna nazywa się John Smith. Jest właścicielem restauracji na północnym końcu Coolsville. Ta dziewczyna pracuje tam jako kelnerka – wyjaśniła panna Walton. – Kilka dni temu Smith próbował namówić mnie, żebym sprzedała mu tę posesję, ale powiedziałam, że to własność mojej siostrzenicy...

– A więc przy pomocy kelnerki chciał wystraszyć Velmę i kupić od niej ziemię za marne grosze – dokończył Fred.

– Pewnie myślał, że skoro jest sierotą, to będzie sama i ucieknie z wielkim krzykiem, ale bardzo się pomylił – Daphne położyła rękę na ramieniu przyjaciółki.

– Pozostaje jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie – stwierdziła Velma. – Po co to wszystko?

– Nic nie powiem – warknął Smith.

– To nie jest konieczne – oznajmiła chłodno Jane. – WIEM, czego szukałeś, Smith. Gdybyś pozbył się Velmy, mógłbyś dobrać się do biżuterii Nathalie i niedokończonych projektów wynalazków Thomasa. Klejnoty byłyby zapłatą dla twojej wspólniczki, a ty sam zbiłbyś fortunę na opatentowaniu skradzionych pomysłów mojego zmarłego szwagra.

– I nikt by się tego nie domyślił, gdyby te wścibskie dzieciaki nie pokrzyżowały mi planów! – wybuchnął Smith.

– Myślę, że już pora oddać tych dwoje w ręce policji – powiedziała Daphne. – Kudłaty, mógłbyś wezwać swojego tatę?

x

Tę noc cała piątka przyjaciół znów spędziła na podłodze w salonie Velmy (ciocia Jane poszła do domu). Tym razem Velma miała naprawdę piękny sen, co nie zdarzało jej się często. Mianowicie zobaczyła siebie jako małą dziewczynkę, siedzącą na plecach swojego taty, który, przy akompaniamencie jej radosnych pisków, na czworakach krążył po dywanie, udając dzielnego rumaka...

*** SEN ***

_"A kiedy królewna dojechała do jaskini na skraju lasu, zobaczyła dużą, brązową lwicę" – powiedziała jej mama, klękając na dywanie i podpierając się rękami._

_"I siem wciale nie bała!" – pisnęła mała Velma, podskakując na plecach ojca. Zbliżał się jej ulubiony fragment bajki._

_"Masz rację, skarbie" – powiedział mężczyzna. – "Nie bała się, bo jej zaczarowany koń nie uciekał, jak przed innymi groźnymi zwierzętami. I królewna wiedziała, że tą lwicą tak naprawdę jest jej..."_

_"Mamusia!" – zawołała radośnie dziewczynka._

_"Tak" – potwierdziła jej mama. – "I wtedy królewna zeszła na ziemię, przytuliła konia i lwicę, i powiedziała..."_

_"Koffam cię, mamusiu, koffam cię, tatusiu" – dokończyła mała Velma, zeskakując z pleców ojca i obejmując oboje rodziców._

_"Zgadza się" – Thomas usiadł na dywanie i przytulił swoją żonę i córeczkę. – "I wtedy czar prysł i król z królową znów stali się ludźmi."_

_"A potem królewna i jej rodzice wrócili do zamku i żyli długo i szczęśliwie. Koniec" – dodała Nathalie, wstając z podłogi z małą Velmą w ramionach i siadając przy fortepianie. Po chwili jej mąż usiadł obok niej i zaczął grać delikatną melodię, zazwyczaj działającą na ich jedynaczkę jak kołysanka..._

*** KONIEC SNU ***

Obudziwszy się, Velma ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że wciąż słyszy melodię ze snu. Gdy otworzyła oczy, ujrzała dwie przejrzyste postacie, męską i kobiecą, grające na fortepianie. Dziewczyna cichutko wstała i ostrożnie się do nich podkradła. Zjawy spojrzały na nią i uśmiechnęły się.

– Mama...? Tata...? – wyszeptała Velma, czując, że z radości serce wali jej jak oszalałe.

– Tak, kochanie – odrzekła jej matka, uśmiechając się czule.

– Chcesz ze mną pograć na fortepianie? – spytał jej ojciec.

– Bardzo bym chciała, ale nie umiem...

– Nie martw się, skarbie. Pomogę ci – powiedziała jej matka. – Siadaj tu i daj ręce.

– Zawsze myślałam, że dotyk ducha jest zimny jak lód – zauważyła zdumiona Velma. – Jak to możliwe, że jesteś ciepła, mamo?

– To proste. Jesteś moim dzieckiem i czujesz moją miłość. Teraz uwaga... Tom, mój drogi, zaczynajmy.

x

Do uszu Kudłatego dotarła delikatna melodia, zmieszana z nieporadnym brzdąkaniem i czyimś chichotem. Uniósłszy powieki, chłopak ujrzał, że Fred, Daphne i Scooby wyszli spod koców i obserwują Velmę, siedzącą przy fortepianie i usiłującą grać coś na cztery ręce z przezroczystym mężczyzną. Tuż za nią stała widmowa kobieta, która prowadziła jej dłonie i śmiała się cicho za każdym razem, gdy Velma naciskała niewłaściwy klawisz.

– Kurczę! – krzyknął Kudłaty, przeczołgał się do Scooby'ego i objął go za szyję. – T-to d-d-d-duchy!

– Łuchy! – zaskamlał przerażony pies.

Daphne i Fred odruchowo przytulili się do siebie.

– Kochani, nie bójcie się – powiedziała Velma, wstając od instrumentu. – Moi rodzice nie zrobią wam krzywdy.

– Rodzice? – powtórzyła Daphne.

– Owszem. Pozwólcie, że się przedstawimy. Ja mam na imię Thomas, a to moja żona, Nathalie – powiedział duch pana Dinkleya. – Wybaczcie, że was wystraszyliśmy. Chcieliśmy wam tylko podziękować za to, że powstrzymaliście tego chciwca przed ograbieniem Velmy.

– I za to, że tyle lat się nią opiekowaliście – dodała zjawa pani Dinkley.

– Ale przecież ja często ją zawodziłem, bo sam byłem popychadłem całej szkoły – Fred spuścił wzrok.

– A ja na początku jej dokuczałam – Daphne spąsowiała.

– A Scooby i ja jesteśmy, kurczę, cykorami – wyznał Kudłaty.

– To nie ma znaczenia – orzekł pan Dinkley. – Wszyscy zaryzykowaliście coś dla niej, nie oczekując nic w zamian. A przy tym Fred i Daphne są dla niej jak rodzeństwo, którego nie miała.

– Kurczę, chwila, a co ze mną? – spytał Kudłaty.

Oba widma spojrzały na niego z uśmiechem.

– Odpowiedź, której szukasz wciąż, w sercu twoim jest. Wsłuchaj się dobrze w jego głos, a poznasz tej zagadki sens – powiedziały.

– Czas już na nas, moja kochana – Thomas spojrzał na żonę, a ona skinęła głową.

– Czekajcie! Nie odchodźcie! – zawołała Velma.

– Nie możemy zostać, skarbie – tłumaczyła jej matka. – Już nie jesteśmy z tego świata.

– Więc zabierzcie mnie ze sobą... Nie chcę zostać tutaj sama...

– Przecież nie jesteś sama, dziecino – odrzekł jej ojciec. – Masz ciocię Jane i swoich przyjaciół. A poza tym, my cały czas nad tobą czuwamy.

– Naprawdę?

– Naprawdę. Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie – Nathalie uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – A teraz, dzieci, pora spać – dodała i nieznacznie poruszyła dłonią. Przyjaciele znaleźli się na swoich poprzednich miejscach, otuleni kocami. Zjawy ucałowały ich czoła, wzięły się za ręce i zniknęły.

x

Scooby i paczka obudzili się około dziesiątej rano.

– O, mamo, ale miałam dziwny sen – ziewnęła Daphne.

– Raczej nie dziwniejszy od mojego – Fred przeciągnął się tak, że aż chrupnęło mu kilka kości.

– No, a mój to był już zupełnie pogięty – Kudłaty przetarł oczy i podrapał się w tył głowy.

– Mój też – wymamrotała zaspana Velma – ale za to był przepiękny...

– A co ci się śniło, Vełmo? – zainteresował się Scooby.

– Moi rodzice... rozmawiali ze mną i uczyli mnie grać na fortepianie, i mówili, że zawsze będą nade mną czuwać...

– Chwileczkę – Daphne nagle oprzytomniała – miałam ten sam sen.

– Ja też – powiedzieli jednocześnie Fred i Kudłaty.

Velma zerwała się na równe nogi i pobiegła do fortepianu.

– Tu są jakieś nuty – oznajmiła. – Ciekawe, czy to ta sama melodia.

– Zaraz sprawdzimy – Kudłaty nachylił się nad klawiaturą i zagrał kilka taktów.

– Vełma głała to w nocy ze swoim tatą – zauważył Scooby.

– Więc jednak to nie był sen – stwierdził cicho Fred.

– Hej, tu jest coś jeszcze – Velma sięgnęła po dwa leżące na fortepianie kawałki papieru: jeden grubszy, drugi cieńszy. – O... rety... – szepnęła.

– Wszystko w porządku, Velmo? Co to jest? – spytała Daphne, razem z Fredem, Kudłatym i Scoobym usiłując zajrzeć przyjaciółce przez ramię.

Velma bez słowa podała jej zdjęcie najwyżej kilkumiesięcznej ciemnowłosej dziewczynki, siedzącej na kolanach blondwłosego młodego mężczyzny, podczas gdy ciemnowłosa młoda kobieta nachylała się ku niej, trzymając w ręce pluszowego misia, którego dziecko starało się dosięgnąć, co musiało niezmiernie bawić oboje dorosłych, sądząc po ich minach.

– Jest jeszcze list – powiedziała po chwili Velma łamiącym się głosem.

– Możesz nam przeczytać? – poprosił Kudłaty.

– Nie... nie jestem w stanie... Ty to zrób...

Kudłaty ostrożnie wziął kartkę do ręki i zaczął czytać:

_**"Velmuniu, nasz mały skarbie,**_

_**Prawdopodobnie sama nie jesteś pewna, czy to, co działo się tej nocy, było dziwnym snem, czy jeszcze dziwniejszą rzeczywistością. **__Dlatego postanowiliśmy podarować Ci jedno z kilku zdjęć, na którym jesteśmy wszyscy troje. Uznaliśmy, że powinno Ci się spodobać._

_**Melodią, którą próbowałaś grać, było "Marzenie miłosne" Franza Liszta. Zauważyliśmy, że masz duże możliwości, ale, oczywiście, brak Ci odpowiedniego wykształcenia i ćwiczeń. Nie pozwól jednak, by Cię to zniechęciło – naturalnie, pod warunkiem, że chcesz nauczyć się grać.**_

_Czy pamiętasz, jak często Fred przychodził ci z pomocą, gdy tylko Kate i jej koleżanki zaczynały się z ciebie śmiać? I jak Daphne pewnego dnia stanęła po twojej stronie, choć na początku też ci dokuczała? I jak Kudłaty i Scooby uratowali cię od śmierci z rąk seryjnego mordercy? To nie były zbiegi okoliczności, lecz nasza opieka nad Tobą. Pamiętaj, że nigdy się to nie zmieni, bo bardzo Cię kochamy._

_Całusy,_

_Mama __**i Tata."**_

– Och, to urocze – powiedziała Daphne i wydmuchała nos.

x

Zaraz po śniadaniu Velma dosłownie pobiegła do domu swojej ciotki.

– Ciociu... ciociu, poznajesz to zdjęcie? – wydyszała, gdy tylko otworzyły się drzwi.

– Owszem – odrzekła panna Walton, prowadząc siostrzenicę do salonu i sadzając ją na kanapie. – Zrobił je młodszy brat twojej mamy i mój, kiedy miałaś pół roku.

– Mówisz o wujku Davie?

– Tak. Niedługo później został strażnikiem przy kanadyjskiej granicy. Przyjeżdżał co dwa miesiące, dopóki żyła twoja mama. Po jej pogrzebie już nigdy nie pojawił się w Coolsville. A właściwie skąd masz tę fotografię?

– Znalazłam ją dziś rano na fortepianie, razem z tym – Velma wręczyła ciotce liścik od rodziców.

– To niewiarygodne – powiedziała cicho kobieta. Następnie podeszła do komody, poszperała przez chwilę w górnej szufladzie i wydobyła jakąś starą pocztówkę. – Spójrz. Tę kartkę twoi rodzice przysłali mi, gdy byli w podróży poślubnej. Porównaj ją z tym listem.

– Napisane są tymi samymi dwoma charakterami pisma... – zauważyła Velma. – To znaczy, ciociu, że to nie był żaden kiepski kawał moich przyjaciół! Mama i tata naprawdę do mnie przyszli...! – zawołała ucieszona, uściskała ciotkę i wybiegła na zewnątrz.

Jane roześmiała się mimo woli. Po chwili przypomniała sobie, że musi napisać ważny list, więc poszła do niedużego pokoju, który Velma kiedyś nazywała "gabinetem" i usiadła przy biurku. Słowa same popłynęły na papier...

_"Kochany Davey,_

_Dziękuję za Twój ostatni list. Sprawił mi wielką radość, choć nie mógł mi zastąpić Twojej obecności. Zbyt dobrze jednak rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz przyjechać ani zaprosić nas do siebie. Ty i Nattie bardzo się lubiliście, a Velma wygląda prawie tak samo, jak ona, z wyjątkiem oczu i piegów, które odziedziczyła po Tomie. I uwierz mi, że mnie też często boli serce, kiedy na nią patrzę._

_Mimo to, nawet nie wiesz, ile tracisz, siedząc ciągle przy granicy. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś pisałam Ci o nowych przyjaciołach Velmy? Dzięki nim stała się dzielna, pewna siebie i bardziej zaradna, a ponadto śmieje się o wiele częściej, niż dawniej. To ostatnie jest przede wszystkim zasługą Kudłatego. Coś mi mówi, że Velma jest mu bardzo bliska – bliższa nawet, niż Fredowi, który opiekuje się nią jak starszy brat – i choć ona na razie zaprzecza, to mam wrażenie, że też coś czuje do Kudłatego. Myślę, że wkrótce się to wyjaśni. A tymczasem może zaryzykuj i zaproś ją do siebie? Jestem przekonana, że Ci nie odmówi. Ostatni raz widzieliście się przecież, gdy miała siedem lat._

_Tak, jak prosiłeś, przesyłam Ci kolejne zdjęcie Velmy – oraz jej przyjaciół, gdyż teraz niemożliwością jest znaleźć fotografię, na której byłaby sama. Skoro mowa o zdjęciach – czy pamiętasz to, które zrobiłeś jej, gdy miała pół roku? Siedziała wtedy na kolanach Toma i wyciągała rączki po misia, którego trzymała Nattie. Otóż wyobraź sobie, że Velma znalazła je dziś na fortepianie w swoim starym domu. Gdyby przeleżało tam piętnaście lat, powinno być przybrudzone i podniszczone – a wygląda jak nowe. Później Velma powiedziała mi przez telefon, że wcześniej, w nocy, ona i jej przyjaciele widzieli jej rodziców i nawet z nimi rozmawiali. Pewnie bym jej nie uwierzyła, gdyby nie to, że pokazała mi jeszcze liścik, który znalazła razem ze zdjęciem. Był podpisany przez Nattie i Toma. Wiedziałam, że to nie falsyfikat, bo rozpoznałam ich pismo, a poza tym porównałam go z pocztówką, którą przysłali mi z podróży poślubnej. Sama już nie wiem, co myśleć o tej sprawie. Wprawdzie mam dowody w postaci listu i słów Velmy, która jeszcze nigdy mnie nie okłamała, ale z drugiej strony, cała ta historia brzmi tak nieprawdopodobnie, że aż nie chce się w nią wierzyć._

_Muszę już kończyć, Davey. Dbaj o siebie i przyjedź do Coolsville tego lata – a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej do mnie zadzwoń. Tęsknię za dźwiękiem Twojego głosu._

_Buziaki,_

_Twoja starsza siostra,_

_Jane."_

* * *

**I jak? Podobało się? Może dacie mi znać w recenzjach?**

_**Ciao!**_

**VM**


	5. Tajemnica miłości

**Cześć,**

**Poniżej prezentu****ję Wam kolejny, przedostatni już rozdział tej opowieści. Pierwotnie miał tworzyć całość z poprzednim, ale doszłam do wniosku, że wówczas rozdział czwarty byłby o wiele za długi (łącznie zajęłoby to ok. 13-14 stron w Wordzie).**

**Wybaczcie, że tym razem nie próbuję jak z rękawa sypać mniej czy bardziej udanymi żartami, ale ostatnie cztery tygodnie nie były dla mnie najlepsze. Oszczędzę Wam szczegółów i powiem tylko tyle, że we wrześniu czekają mnie cztery egzaminy poprawkowe.**

**A tymczasem - miłego czytania.**

**VerMa**

* * *

Gorzka czekolada. Tylko takie określenie wydawało się Kudłatemu właściwe do opisania barwy oczu Velmy, które wszyscy inni (łącznie z samą Velmą) nazywali ciemnobrązowymi. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego kolor oczu Velmy nagle stał się dla niego jedną z najważniejszych spraw na świecie, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie słów Freda sprzed trzech lat:

_"Wiesz, stary, chyba się zakochałem. Ciągle myślę o Daphne i jej cudnych, niebieskich oczach. Nie, one nie są PO PROSTU niebieskie... One są tak niebieskie, jak niezapominajki"_.

Wobec tego, _per analogiam_, wychodziło na to, że Kudłaty zakochał się w Velmie. Tylko czy on, obecnie dwudziestojednoletni młody mężczyzna, miał prawo w swojej sytuacji stosować słowa, które jego kumpel wypowiedział, mając lat siedemnaście? Z drugiej strony, Fred wtedy wcale się nie pomylił – co więcej, od miesiąca on i Daphne byli szczęśliwie zaręczeni – więc może istniała jakaś szansa, że Kudłaty nie mylił się w swoim przypadku?

Nagle przypomniała mu się wierszowana zagadka duchów rodziców Velmy, którą usiłował rozwiązać już prawie od roku. Miał uważnie słuchać swojego serca, bo ono ponoć znało odpowiedź, której szukał. Czyli jak zwykle – łatwiej powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Ale zaraz, zaraz – przecież od pewnego czasu na widok Velmy serce zaczynało mu bić jak szalone... Czy to miało związek? Tego nie wiedział. Był pewny jedynie tego, że Velma miała w sobie jakiś tajemniczy urok, choć nie była zaliczana do tak zwanych klasycznych piękności. Mówiąc wprost, gdy przyjaciele rozwiązywali sprawę zagadkowych wypadków modelek z pewnego domu mody (Kudłaty już dawno zapomniał nazwy), tylko Daphne dostała zezwolenie na bycie modelką-przynętą, gdyż Velma, zdaniem pracującego w owej firmie projektanta, była za niska, nie dość szczupła, zbyt piegowata i w ogóle za bardzo przypominała dziecko. Zastanowiwszy się nad tym, Kudłaty doszedł do wniosku, że tamten facet nie miał do końca racji. Być może Velma nie mogłaby zostać modelką (zresztą nie ona jedna), ale pociągała go o wiele bardziej, niż dowolna dziewczyna z talią osy. I to właśnie z nią chciał spędzić resztę swojego życia. Resztę jej życia. Resztę ICH życia...

– Ziemia do Kudłatego! – Fred pomachał ręką przed oczami przyjaciela.

– Co jest grane? – ocknął się Kudłaty.

– Velma długo nie wraca – odparła wyraźnie zaniepokojona Daphne. – Mogła wpaść w łapy tego ducha.

– Daphne, przecież to tylko koleś w kostiumie – zauważył Kudłaty.

– I to mówi ten, który zawsze najgłośniej wrzeszczy i najszybciej ucieka – Fred usiłował zdusić chichot.

– Słowo "duch" jest krótsze niż określenie "stuknięty facet lub babka w kostiumie ducha" – prychnęła urażona Daphne.

– Fłeddy – Scooby pociągnął Freda za rękaw – co z Vełmą?

– Masz rację, Scooby, odbiegliśmy od tematu. Rozdzielmy się. Daphne i ja sprawdzimy tę starą rezydencję, a wy, chłopcy, przeszukajcie park. Tylko uważajcie, żeby nie wpaść do rzeki. O ile wiem, jest raczej głęboka.

x

– Scooby – zagadnął Kudłaty, zaglądając w krzaki gdzie, jak się okazało, nie było nic – kurczę, powiedz szczerze: co właściwie myślisz o Velmie?

– Łest fajna – odparł pies. – Ławi się łe mną, dłapie mnie za łuchem i ławsze ma dła mnie Scooby-chłupki. (_Tłum.: Jest fajna. Bawi się ze mną, drapie mnie za uchem i zawsze ma dla mnie Scooby-chrupki._)

– Znaczy, że ją, kurczę, lubisz? – upewniał się chłopak.

– Łak. Bałdzo. Łaczego łytasz?

– Bo tak się, kurczę, zastanawiałem... Chciałbyś, żeby, kurczę, została twoją panią?

– Łak to? Ty łuż mnie nie chcesz? – mina Scooby'ego wskazywała, że Kudłaty niechcący zranił jego uczucia.

– Kurczę, oczywiście, że cię chcę, Scooby Doo – odparł, głaszcząc łeb swojego pupila. – Miałem, kurczę, na myśli, że, kurczę, rozgryzłem w końcu zagadkę duchów państwa Dinkleyów. Kocham Velmę i, kurczę, jeśli ona czuje to samo, chciałbym, kurczę, poprosić ją o rękę. Co ty na to?

– Złób tak! Złób tak! – Scooby wspiął się na tylne łapy i polizał policzek Kudłatego, merdając przy tym ogonem najszybciej, jak mógł.

– Już dobrze, Scooby, zejdź ze mnie – roześmiał się Kudłaty. – Najpierw musimy znaleźć Velmę, pamiętasz?

x

Tymczasem Fred i Daphne, trzymając się za ręce, wspinali się ciemnymi, skrzypiącymi schodami w starym domu, uważając, żeby nie nastąpić na jakąś spróchniałą deskę, ponieważ upadek mógłby ich drogo kosztować. Gdy dotarli na drugie piętro, usłyszeli plask, jakby ktoś kogoś uderzył, i tupot dwóch biegnących stóp. Chwilę później wpadła na nich zdyszana Velma.

– Uciekajcie! – wykrztusiła. – On wie... że ja wiem... kim on jest! Jeśli nas dogoni... zabije nas wszystkich!

Wszyscy troje natychmiast rzucili się do ucieczki. Kiedy jednak byli na pierwszym piętrze, opryszek ich dopędził.

– Rozdzielmy się i w nogi! – krzyknął Fred, po czym skręcił w lewo.

Daphne pobiegła prosto, natomiast Velma skręciła w prawo. Niestety, okazało się, że trafiła na niewielki balkon, wznoszący się nad rzeką, o której wcześniej mówił Fred. Co gorsza, gdy się odwróciła, stanęła twarzą w twarz ze zbirem w przebraniu ducha.

– N-nie zbliżaj się... – wyszeptała, cofając się o kilka kroków.

– Za dużo wiesz, mała – syknął on, doskakując do niej, zatykając jej usta i podnosząc ją jedną ręką. – Powinienem był cię od razu zlikwidować. No, cóż, teraz naprawię ten błąd...

– Puść ją natychmiast! – rozkazała Daphne, razem z Fredem wbiegając na balkon.

"Duch" roześmiał się złowrogo.

– Na pewno tego chcecie? – spytał, przesuwając się tak, by odsłonić Velmę, wiszącą nad rzeką, płynącą poniżej urwiska, na którym stał budynek.

– Teraz, Daph! – krzyknął Fred.

Oboje rzucili się na "upiora", chcąc powstrzymać go przed upuszczeniem Velmy, lecz w pewnym momencie on zdołał wyrwać się im na chwilę dość długą, by zrzucić swoją ofiarę z wysokości kilkunastu metrów.

– Velmo! – wrzasnęła przeraźliwie Daphne.

Sekundę później rozległ się plusk. Velma wpadła do wody. I spanikowała. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle – może nie mogłaby wystartować w zawodach pływackich, ale pewnie całkiem nieźle by sobie poradziła, gdyby nie pechowy zbieg okoliczności. Została wrzucona do rzeki i to w miejscu, gdzie woda była najgłębsza, a nurt najbardziej rwący. Skutek był taki, że spadła na plecy i bardzo szybko poszła na dno, a ponieważ nie zdążyła wstrzymać oddechu, do jej płuc napłynęła woda. Była pewna, że nie zdoła już wypłynąć, lecz nagle ktoś wyciągnął ją na powierzchnię...

x

Usłyszawszy plusk, Kudłaty podbiegł do krawędzi urwiska i spojrzał w dół. Zobaczywszy zapadającą się w głębinę lewą dłoń Velmy, nie zawahał się ani chwili.

– Uratuję cię, Vel! – zawołał, po czym wskoczył do wody, zanurkował, mocno złapał dziewczynę w pasie i wypłynął z nią na powierzchnię. – Już dobrze, jesteś bezpieczna – zapewniał, usiłując przekrzyczeć jej kaszel i szum wody.

– Wir! – krzyknęła Velma, krztusząc się przy tym wodą.

– Co? – spytał Kudłaty.

– Wir! – powtórzyła Velma, wskazując ręką w stronę wodnego leja, ku któremu znosił ich prąd. – Zginiemy!

– Niekoniecznie – odrzekł Kudłaty. – Mamy jedną szansę. Musimy pozwolić temu wirowi wciągnąć nas na dno.

– Zwariowałeś?

– Nie. Odbijemy się od dna i popłyniemy do brzegu... – Kudłaty spojrzał Velmie w oczy. – Ufasz mi? – upewnił się.

– Tak.

– Więc weź głęboki wdech, bo zaraz się zanurzymy.

x

Gdy rzekomy upiór wrzucił Velmę do rzeki, Fred zawył rozpaczliwie, skoczył na niego i znokautował go. Następnie przechylił się nieco przez balustradę i spojrzał w dół. Ujrzawszy, że Kudłaty skacze do wody, nurkuje i błyskawicznie wyciąga Velmę na powierzchnię, odetchnął z ulgą. Jego radość trwała jednak krótko. Wkrótce zauważył, że silny nurt znosi jego przyjaciół w kierunku wiru, który bardzo szybko wessał ich oboje. Po chwili rozległ się żałosny skowyt Scooby'ego, który został na brzegu.

– Nie... – szepnął przerażony Fred. – Nie, tylko nie to...

– Freddy – odezwała się Daphne – wezwałam tatę Kudłatego. On i jego ludzie powinni dotrzeć tu za jakieś pięć minut. Kazał zabrać tego drania do Wehikułu Tajem... Freddy?

– ZABIJĘ GO! – wybuchnął Fred, chcąc rzucić się na ogłuszonego opryszka.

– Przestań! – Daphne złapała go za ręce. – Co ty wyprawiasz? Zostaw go!

– Nie! Nie rozumiesz! Velma i Kudłaty właśnie zostali wciągnięci przez wir i pewnie teraz konają w męczarniach na dnie rzeki!

Błękitne oczy Daphne wypełniły się łzami.

– Biegnij szybko na dół i spróbujcie ze Scoobym jakoś ich stamtąd wydostać – powiedziała cicho. – Ja zrobię to, co kazał pan Rogers.

– Dasz sobie radę?

Daphne skinęła głową.

– Powodzenia, Freddy – szepnęła.

x

– Łobacz, Fłed, znałazłem okułały Vełmy – Scooby podał chłopakowi czarne, plastikowe oprawki z potłuczonymi szkiełkami. (_Tłum.: Zobacz, Fred, znalazłem okulary Velmy._)

Fred usiadł na pobliskim kamieniu i przytulił okulary do piersi, usiłując nie rozpłakać się jak dziecko. On i Scooby już od kwadransa chodzili wzdłuż brzegu rzeki, próbując odnaleźć swoich przyjaciół. Niestety, jak dotąd, okulary Velmy były jedynym śladem, na jaki natrafili. W międzyczasie Daphne przekazała schwytanego opryszka w ręce policji i właśnie kończyła wyjaśnianie całej sprawy, ale Freda niewiele to obchodziło.

– Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, Scooby – powiedział łamiącym się głosem. – Velma i Kudłaty prawdopodobnie już nie żyją. I to jest moja wina.

– Łak to? – zaskomlał pies, trącając nosem jego rękę.

– Miałem być odpowiedzialny za Velmę – teraz Fred połykał łzy. – Miałem pilnować, żeby nic jej się nie stało. Ciocia Jane mi zaufała. A ja zawiodłem. Ten psychopata wrzucił Velmę do rzeki, a Kudłaty skoczył za nią i... i wygląda na to, że oboje utonęli. Ciocia Jane i państwo Rogersowie nigdy mi nie wybaczą...

– Freddy – Daphne podeszła do swojego narzeczonego i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu – skarbie, ja... ja słyszałam, co mówiłeś. Nie możesz się obwiniać za to, co się stało. Przecież próbowaliśmy powstrzymać tego łotra... a Kudłaty zachował się jak bohater...

– Mów, co chcesz, moja droga, ale to będzie mnie prześladować już do końca życia – Fred potrząsnął głową. – Wiesz, przypomniało mi się moje pierwsze spotkanie z Velmą. To był taki zwyczajny, wrześniowy dzień...

*** Retrospekcja ***

_"Ładnie rysujesz" – zauważył siedmioletni Fred, przyglądając się dość nieporadnie narysowanej podobiźnie uśmiechniętej, ciemnowłosej kobiety w okularach. – "Kto to jest?"_

_ Mała, chuda, ciemnowłosa dziewczynka w okularach, autorka obrazka, aż podskoczyła z przerażenia. Po chwili podniosła znad kartki dwoje dużych, ciemnobrązowych oczu i spojrzała prosto w ciemnoniebieskie oczy chłopca._

_"Moja ciocia Jane" – powiedziała cicho._

_"Jak masz na imię?" – zainteresował się Fred._

_"Velma" – odrzekła dziewczynka. – "A ty?"_

_"Fred. Mogę usiąść obok ciebie?"_

_ Velma bez słowa pokiwała głową. Fred położył na stoliku swoje pudełko z drugim śniadaniem, odpakował jedną z kanapek i już miał zacząć jeść, gdy usłyszał ciche burczenie. Co prawda, w szkole nie uchodził za bystrzaka, ale od razu zorientował się, że odgłos ten pochodził z pustego brzuszka dziewczynki. Zresztą, ona nie odrywała wzroku od bułki, którą trzymał w dłoni._

_"Jesteś głodna?" – zapytał Fred._

_ Velma ponownie pokiwała głową._

_"Nie masz swojego jedzenia?"_

_ Tym razem odpowiedzią małej był rumieniec i potrząśnięcie głową na "nie"._

_"Więc weź moją bułkę" – Fred podsunął jej pudełko, w którym leżała druga z jego kanapek._

_"Dziękuję" – powiedziała cicho Velma. Dwie minuty później po bułce z szynką, jajkiem, sałatą i pomidorem nie było już śladu._

_"Dlaczego mama i tata nie dali ci drugiego śniadania?" – spytał Fred, przełknąwszy ostatni kęs swojej kanapki._

_"Moja mama i mój tata poszli do nieba. A ciocia Jane ma teraz mało pieniążków, bo kupiła mi książki i zeszyty, i plecak, i kredki, i..."_

_"Mam jeszcze jabłko i cukierki" – przypomniał sobie Fred. – "Weź je."_

_"Nie będziesz głodny?"_

_"Nie. W której klasie jesteś?"_

_"W pierwszej. A ty?"_

_"W drugiej. Jak chcesz, to pokażę ci kiedyś całą szkołę."_

_"Jesteś prawie taki miły, jak ciocia Jane, wiesz?" – Velma uśmiechnęła się. Fred bez słowa oddał jej uśmiech. Wtedy jeszcze żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że to spotkanie miało zaowocować przyjaźnią na całe życie..._

*** Koniec retrospekcji ***

– Pamiętam jeszcze, jak pierwszy raz nazwała mnie Freddym... – szepnął Fred, czując, że zaraz się rozpłacze. – Obiecałem jej wtedy, że zawsze będę się nią opiekował jak starszy brat i anioł stróż... a kiedy najbardziej potrzebowała mojej pomocy, nawaliłem...

Do Freda, Daphne i Scooby'ego podszedł inspektor Samuel Rogers, którego ludzie właśnie wsadzili zdemaskowanego przestępcę do radiowozu i odjechali.

– I co? – spytał.

Fred ponownie potrząsnął głową.

– Ani śladu – odrzekł cicho. – Obawiam się, że już po nich.

Inspektor Rogers przygryzł dolną wargę i lekko się skrzywił, usiłując pohamować łzy. Naraz dał się słyszeć głos:

– Idź powoli, tu jest dość nierówno...

Wszyscy czworo obrócili głowy i ujrzeli Kudłatego, trzymającego Velmę w pasie i prowadzącego ją slalomem pomiędzy ostrymi kamieniami, o które mogłaby się zranić. Oboje ociekali wodą i wyglądali na tak zmęczonych, jakby właśnie przepłynęli sto długości basenu olimpijskiego.

– Łudłaty! Vełma! – zawołał Scooby, podbiegając do chłopaka i dziewczyny i łasząc się do ich nóg.

– Kochani! Żyjecie! – Fred i Daphne mocno objęli swoich przyjaciół.

– T-to za-zas-sługa K-Ku-Kudłatego – oznajmiła Velma, tuląc się do swego wybawcy i trzęsąc się z zimna. – G-gdyby n-nie zacho-chował ź-zi-zimnej krwi, p-pew-pewnie o-ob-b-boje b-by-byśmy się po-potopili.

– Dobrze się spisałeś, Norville – pan Rogers przytulił swego syna i lekko potarmosił jego mokre włosy. – Jestem z ciebie dumny.

– K-kurczę... dź-dzięki, tato – odrzekł chłopak, szczękając zębami.

– Wie pan, panie inspektorze, kocham pogaduszki – powiedziała Daphne – ale musimy jak najprędzej zabrać Kudłatego i Velmę w ciepłe i suche miejsce, bo inaczej się poprzeziębiają.

x

Mimo, że Fred jechał najszybciej, jak mógł, a Daphne, Scooby i pan Rogers dokładnie owinęli Kudłatego i Velmę kocami, to jednak dwoje ostatnich rozchorowało się po przymusowej kąpieli w rzece. Fred, który nadal czuł się winny tego stanu rzeczy, codziennie odwiedzał ich oboje i usługiwał im najlepiej, jak umiał. Skutek był taki, że w ciągu tygodnia niechcący stłukł Kudłatemu dwa talerze, a Velmie przypadkiem zalał pół kuchni, gdy próbował naprawić cieknący kran. Pewnego dnia Velma nie wytrzymała.

– Freddy, siadaj tu – powiedziała, wskazując na krzesło, stojące przy łóżku. – Musimy pogadać.

– O czym? – spytał Fred, spełniając polecenie.

– Od kilku dni zachowujesz się dziwnie.

– Co ty powiesz? – Fred zaśmiał się z udawaną beztroską.

– Freddy, wiem, że się o mnie troszczysz i wierz mi, naprawdę doceniam to, że przychodzisz tu codziennie, żeby się mną opiekować, ale zaczynasz świrować – Velma usiadła, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i wzięła go za rękę. – Co cię gnębi?

– W-wiesz co, chy-chyba znów masz gorączkę – wyjąkał Fred, próbując wymknąć się w stronę kuchni.

– Fred – powiedziała ostrzegawczo Velma – wracaj tu natychmiast i odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

– T-tak, masz g-gorączkę... Je-jesteś rozpalona i w-w ogóle... – dukał Fred, unikając jej wzroku. – Z-zrobię ci he-herbatę z miodem albo coś takiego...

– Fryderyku Jonesie! – Velma podniosła głos, po czym lekko się skrzywiła i złapała się za gardło. – Zadałam ci pytanie i żądam odpowiedzi. Co cię gryzie?

Fred wbił wzrok w czubki swoich butów.

– To wszystko moja wina – wymamrotał.

– O czym ty, na Einsteina, bredzisz?

– Miałem być twoim starszym bratem... takim jakby aniołem stróżem... – szepnął Fred. – Miałem pilnować, żeby nie stało ci się nic złego... Obiecałem to najpierw tobie, a potem jeszcze twojej cioci, pamiętasz...? I co? I zawiodłem! Zawaliłem na wszystkich frontach! Gdybyście ty i Kudłaty naprawdę utonęli, nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył! – wybuchnął nagle i rozpłakał się.

– Och, Freddy... – Velma wstała i przytuliła go. – Nie mogłeś temu zapobiec. To był zwykły wypadek.

– To znaczy – Fred podniósł wzrok – to znaczy, że mi wybaczyłaś?

Velma zachichotała.

– Ty wielki głuptasie, ja się wcale na ciebie nie gniewałam – powiedziała i zmierzwiła przyjacielowi włosy. – A teraz posłuchaj. Zawsze będziesz moim kochanym starszym bratem i najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie, ale nie możesz już bez przerwy starać się mnie chronić. Nie dlatego, że się nie nadajesz – dodała, zanim Fred zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć – bo jesteś świetnym opiekunem. Teraz, kiedy już dorośliśmy, powinieneś bardziej opiekować się swoją narzeczoną, niż przybraną siostrą.

– Ale...ale kto zaopiekuje się tobą? – spytał cicho Fred.

– Naprawdę tego nie wiesz? – roześmiała się Velma. – Przecież mój nowy anioł stróż uratował mi życie już dwa razy.

Tym razem to Fred zmierzwił grzywkę Velmy.

– Tylko nie każ mu robić tego po raz trzeci – ostrzegł ją żartobliwie. – A teraz marsz do łóżka, bo naprawdę dostaniesz gorączki.

x

Minął kolejny tydzień i Kudłaty zjawił się w domu Velmy z bukietem czerwonych róż.

– Dla ciebie – powiedział cicho, wręczając jej kwiaty.

– Dziękuję. Są śliczne – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i odsunęła się od drzwi. – Proszę, wejdź.

– Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze masz taki porządek w domu? – Kudłaty ze zdumieniem rozejrzał się po niemal sterylnie czystym przedpokoju.

– Zwykle po prostu sprzątam na bieżąco – zachichotała Velma – ale tym razem nie poradziłabym sobie z dwutygodniowym chaosem bez pomocy Freda i Daphne. Wiesz – dodała, poważniejąc nagle – od kilku dni zastanawiam się, dlaczego wtedy skoczyłeś mi na ratunek. Przecież boisz się wysokości.

– Kurczę, na ogół tak – przyznał Kudłaty – ale, kurczę, wtedy o wiele bardziej bałem się, że cię, kurczę, stracę.

– A co to ma znaczyć? – Velma lekko uniosła brwi.

– Kurczę, rozwiązałem zagadkę twoich rodziców. Kurczę, posłuchałem serca i, kurczę, zrozumiałem, że cię, kurczę, kocham – odrzekł Kudłaty, czerwieniąc się po uszy.

Velma wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go.

– Już myślałam, że nigdy mi tego nie powiesz – wyszeptała z uśmiechem. – Ja też cię kocham.

Kudłaty sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął złoty pierścionek z rubinem, otoczonym małymi brylantami.

– W-wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał cicho.

Velma skinęła głową i oboje padli sobie w ramiona, śmiejąc się i płacząc równocześnie.

* * *

**PS - Możliwe, że na ostatni rozdział będziecie musieli zaczekać do września lub października, gdyż w swojej obecnej sytuacji będę zmuszona pisać go podczas przerw w nauce. Dajcie znać, jak podobał się Wam ten rozdział, i trzymajcie się.**

**VM**


	6. Epilog

**Cześć,**

**Przedstawiam Wam ostatni już rozdział tej historii. Tym razem nie jestem w stanie wymyślić już nic, co nie ujawniłoby części fabuły, więc...**

**Miłego czytania!**

**VerMa.**

* * *

Niespełna rok po zaręczynach Freda i Daphne oraz Kudłatego i Velmy, w sobotę, 25 czerwca, służba w rezydencji państwa Blake'ów od samego rana miała pełne ręce roboty. Po południu miało się tam bowiem odbyć przyjęcie weselne panienki Daphne i jej narzeczonego, panicza Freda, oraz ich dwojga serdecznych przyjaciół, panienki Velmy i panicza Kudłatego. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że należy dołożyć wszelkich starań, by obie młode pary wspominały ten dzień jako najpiękniejszy w swoim życiu.

Tymczasem, w jednym z pokoi na piętrze, Daphne, przy pomocy swojej mamy oraz pani Jones, szykowała się do wielkiej chwili. W przeciwieństwie do niej, Velma nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, niezależnie od tego, jakich sposobów używały jej ciocia i pani Rogers.

– Nadal go nie ma – oznajmiła zdenerwowana Velma, po raz n-ty wyglądając przez okno. – Co będzie, jeśli nie przyjedzie?

– Przyjedzie – zapewniła Jane, odciągając siostrzenicę od okna i sadzając ją na krześle. – Przecież ci to obiecał, prawda?

– A jeśli się rozmyślił?

– Posłuchaj, kochanie – Jane spojrzała Velmie prosto w oczy – dobrze znam Dave'a i wiem, że skoro obiecał ci, że przyjedzie, to na pewno dotrzyma słowa. Nie opuściłby ślubu swojej jedynej siostrzenicy.

– Twoja ciocia ma rację, złotko – zgodziła się pani Rogers. – A teraz siedź spokojnie, bo musimy cię jeszcze umalować.

x

– Nie ma go! Nie przyjechał! – Velma, stojąca przed kościołem, prawie płakała ze złości. – Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?!

– Spokojnie, dziecko, nie płacz, bo rozmażesz sobie makijaż – pani Jones objęła ją za ramiona. – Może to nie jego wina.

– Ale on obiecał, że odprowadzi mnie do ołtarza!

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę go zastąpić – zaoferował pan Jones.

– Dzięki, wujku Skipie, ale nie – Velma potrząsnęła głową. – W tej sytuacji wolę iść sama...

– Jesteś tego pewna? – spytała panna Walton, delikatnie obracając głowę siostrzenicy.

– WUJEK DAVE! – wrzasnęła radośnie Velma, podbiegając do wysokiego, wąsatego mężczyzny o ciemnych włosach i obejmując go w pasie. – Już myślałam, że nie przyjedziesz, wujaszku!

– Ja też już myślałem, że nie zdążę – roześmiał się mężczyzna. – Nie było mnie w Coolsville tak długo, że po prostu się zgubiłem. A teraz chodź. Twój narzeczony czeka – dodał, podając jej ramię.

x

Trzy godziny później, podczas przyjęcia weselnego, Jane i Dave wyszli na werandę, żeby móc spokojnie porozmawiać.

– Wiesz, siostrzyczko, nie rozumiem tylko jednego – powiedział Dave. – Zawsze słynęłaś z urody, więc jak to się stało, że nie wyszłaś za mąż?

– Nazwijmy to pechem. Mój tak zwany narzeczony najzwyczajniej w świecie zerwał zaręczyny i odszedł, gdy powiedziałam mu, że z powodu żałoby musimy przesunąć ślub – Jane lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie rozpaczałam po nim długo, bo Velma pochłonęła całą moją uwagę. Gdy miała osiem lat, uznałam, że czas wreszcie znaleźć jej dobrego wujka. I znowu pech. Jeden z kandydatów nie chciał uwierzyć, że Velma nie jest moją córką, a pięciu innych przepłoszyła Velma.

– Przepłoszyła? – zaśmiał się Dave. – Trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić. Jak to zrobiła i dlaczego?

– Nie lubiła żadnego z nich, więc udawała nieznośne, rozwydrzone dziecko, a oni uciekali, aż się kurzyło. Czasem miałam do niej o to żal, ale muszę przyznać, że była świetną aktorką – odrzekła Jane z lekkim uśmiechem. – No, a potem uroda przeminęła i tak zostałam starą panną – westchnęła.

– Nie załamuj się – jej brat objął ją za ramiona. – To, że nie wyszłaś za mąż, nie oznacza, że zmarnowałaś sobie życie. Jeśli ktoś powinien czegoś żałować, to tym kimś jestem ja, wielki nieobecny ostatnich siedemnastu lat...

– Ciociu! Wujku! Tu jesteście! Wszędzie was szukaliśmy! – rozległ się nagle głos Velmy, która właśnie wyszła na werandę, trzymając się za ręce z Kudłatym. – Chodź ze mną potańczyć, wujaszku! – dodała, chwytając mężczyznę za rękę i wciągając go do środka.

– Cóż... – odezwał się po chwili Kudłaty i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Jane – skoro moja żona chwilowo mnie opuściła, to czy pani zatańczy ze mną?

– Och, Kudłaty, po co te ceregiele? Nazywaj mnie po prostu ciocią, dobrze? – roześmiała się kobieta, podając mu rękę.

x

Trochę później Jane odciągnęła siostrzenicę na bok.

– Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze, Velmo – powiedziała, wręczając jej książeczkę oszczędnościową.

– Ależ, ciotuniu, ja nie mogę tego wziąć – zaprotestowała Velma. – Przez te wszystkie lata wydałaś na mnie całe mnóstwo pieniędzy...

– Dziecko drogie, te pieniądze należały do ciebie od dnia twoich narodzin, kiedy twój tata założył dla ciebie lokatę – zaśmiała się panna Walton. – Nie mówiłam ci o niej, bo twoi rodzice planowali utrzymać ją w tajemnicy do dnia twojego ślubu. Chcieli, żebyś miała normalne dzieciństwo.

– I, kurczę, bardzo dobrze – Kudłaty podszedł do swojej żony i jej ciotki, trzymając w dłoni talerzyk z ciastem – bo inaczej byłabyś rozpieszczona i kapryśna, jak Daphne…

– Słyszałam to! – Daphne, która właśnie przechodziła obok nich, chwyciła kawałek ciasta z talerza Kudłatego i rozmazała go na policzku przyjaciela. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili mama Freda zrobiła zdjęcie...

xxxxx

Velma zamknęła album i uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. W ciągu dziewięciu lat, które minęły od tamtego dnia, wiele się zmieniło. Najpierw Fredowi i Daphne urodziły się bliźnięta, Lily i Bobby, którzy właśnie dziś obchodzili siódme urodziny. Potem na świecie pojawił się, obecnie sześcioletni, Tommy Rogers, który natychmiast stał się oczkiem w głowie cioci Jane. Trzy lata później Scooby spokojnie zakończył swoje długie psie życie i – o czym przekonani byli jego przyjaciele – odszedł do psiego raju. Ponieważ jednak Tommy i bliźnięta Jones byli niepocieszeni po stracie Scooby'ego, Velma i Kudłaty zdecydowali się przygarnąć siostrzeńca swego przyjaciela, Scrappy'ego – kochającego zabawę, bardzo energicznego i pełnego werwy młodego psa, który szybko zdobył sympatię małego Tommy'ego...

– Velmo, Kudłaty ma kłopoty – odezwał się nagle Scrappy, trącając nosem dłoń swojej pani.

Velma, która już prawie zdołała zasnąć, otworzyła oczy.

– Znowu? – jęknęła, ostrożnie wstając z fotela. – Sądziłam, że przebranie sześcioletniego chłopca w przygotowane wcześniej ubranka nie przekracza jego możliwości – wymamrotała zirytowana, idąc na piętro.

W pokoju swego synka zastała chaos. Tommy, piegowaty urwis o zielonych oczach i jasnobrązowych włosach, co chwilę uciekał swemu ojcu, który usiłował założyć mu błękitną koszulkę.

– Ja chcę bluzkę z wyścigówką! – oznajmił zdecydowanie malec.

– Zapomnij o tym, Thomasie Samuelu Rogersie – powiedziała Velma, łapiąc chłopca i przebierając go w odebraną Kudłatemu koszulkę oraz szafirową muszkę i ciemnoszare spodenki. – Idziemy do cioci Daphne i wujka Freda na urodziny Lily i Bobby'ego. Musisz wyglądać elegancko.

– Mama ma rację, Tommy – wydyszał Kudłaty. – I, kurczę, wielkie dzięki, Velmuniu.

– Ale dlaczego nie mogę ubrać bluzki z wyścigówką? – spytał naburmuszony Tommy.

– Po pierwsze, mówi się "założyć", a po drugie, akurat ta koszulka jest cała brudna po tym, jak wczoraj razem ze Scrappym tarzałeś się w błocie, ty mały łobuziaku – odparł Kudłaty i lekko potarmosił grzywkę synka.

– Ciekawe, kto dał im przykład – mruknęła Velma, przygładzając włosy chłopca i z dezaprobatą spoglądając na swego męża. – Czasem czuję się tak, jakbym miała urodzić trzecie dziecko, a nie drugie.

– Przesadzasz – Kudłaty położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i pocałował ją. – Owszem, mógłbym, kurczę, skończyć z tymi wszystkimi zwariowanymi pomysłami. Tylko, kurczę, jaki to ma sens, skoro mam małego synka, a ty za miesiąc urodzisz mi córeczkę? Ale nie martw się, za kilka lat spoważnieję.

x

Około pół godziny później Bobby Jones wbiegł do salonu, gdzie siedzieli jego rodzice, krzycząc radośnie:

– Przyjechali!

Rzeczywiście – po chwili zza drzwi dał się słyszeć śmiech Kudłatego i gniewny głos Velmy:

– Norville, postaw mnie natychmiast, bo przez najbliższy rok będziesz spał na kanapie!

– Ach, mamy gości! – Fred teatralnym gestem otworzył drzwi i podsunął do nich taboret, na którym Kudłaty posadził Velmę. – Witamy, witamy – dodał, zdejmując Velmie kurtkę.

– Wam dwóm chyba już całkiem odbiło – mruknęła rozdrażniona Velma, po czym wstała, odebrała mu kurtkę i powiesiła ją na wieszaku. – Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że ciąża to nie kalectwo?

– Wiesz, jacy oni są – roześmiała się Daphne, obejmując przyjaciółkę za ramiona i prowadząc ją do salonu – troskliwi aż do przesady.

– A wiesz, Velmo, macierzyństwo ci służy – powiedział nagle Fred. – Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz...

– Fred, przestań – Velma spojrzała na niego surowo. – Wiesz równie dobrze, jak ja, że nie jestem ładna.

– Masz zupełną rację, kochanie – zgodził się z nią Kudłaty, pozwalając, by bliźnięta Jones wdrapały się na jego plecy.

– A nie mówiłam? – westchnęła Velma. – Nawet mój własny mąż uważa, że jestem brzydka.

– Zabawne. Nie słyszałam, żeby użył tego słowa – Daphne ściągnęła córeczkę z pleców Kudłatego i wyprostowała jej sukienkę, po czym zniknęła w kuchni.

– Bo go nie użyłem. Nie to miałem na myśli – powiedział Kudłaty. – Chodziło mi o to, Velmuniu, że nie jesteś ładna, tylko śliczna.

– Lily! Bobby! – Daphne wróciła do pokoju z wielkim tortem czekoladowym, w który wbite było siedem zapalonych świeczek. – Patrzcie, co dla was mam!

– Ekstra! – ucieszyły się bliźnięta.

Wkrótce świeczki zostały zdmuchnięte, a tort pokrojony i zjedzony.

– Daphne, w tym roku przeszłaś samą siebie – stwierdziła z podziwem Velma. – Musisz mi zdradzić przepis.

– Przecież to ty mi go dałaś – zachichotała Daphne.

– W takim razie masz chyba większe zdolności do pieczenia, niż ja – Velma uśmiechnęła się i lekko ziewnęła. – Przepraszam... jestem wykończona... – wymamrotała, oparła się o ramię swego męża i zasnęła.

– Znów nie mogła spać w nocy? – domyślił się Fred.

Kudłaty pokiwał głową.

– Wiecie, kochani, my już chyba pójdziemy – powiedział cicho, biorąc Velmę na ręce.

– Przyszliście dopiero pół godziny temu – zauważyła Daphne. – Dzieci będą zawiedzione, że nie zdążyły się pobawić.

– Więc co proponujesz? – Kudłaty spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem.

– Zostańcie na noc. Fred i ja przygotujemy pokój gościnny.

– Dzięki, Daph.

x

Minął miesiąc i na świat przyszła maleńka siostrzyczka Tommy'ego, Nattie, którą Kudłaty i Velma przywieźli do domu dwa dni później. Tej nocy, około pół do pierwszej, Velmę obudził płacz córeczki. Kierowana instynktem wstała i nakarmiła małą, jednak gdy położyła ją z powrotem do łóżeczka, dziewczynka znów zaczęła płakać. Nie było rady. Velma musiała wziąć ją ze sobą do łóżka, w którym spał niczego nieświadomy Kudłaty. Kwadrans później, gdy wszyscy w domu już spali, w pokoju pojawiły się dwie jasne postacie – mężczyzna i kobieta, którzy zrobili krzyżyki na czole dziewczynki i pogładzili jej policzki.

– Będziesz miała dobre serce i radosny, zaraźliwy śmiech, jak twój tata – wyszeptała kobieta.

– I będziesz śliczna i bystra, jak twoja mama – dodał cicho mężczyzna, po czym objął kobietę wpół i oboje zniknęli.

Możecie mi wierzyć albo nie, ale ich słowa się sprawdziły...

* * *

**PS – Jeśli chodzi o egzaminy, o których wcześniej wspominałam, to zawaliłam sprawę. Wobec tego zmieniam uczelnię i od 1 października zaczynam wszystko od początku – na nowym kierunku studiów.**

**Ach, i oczywiście, będzie mi bardzo miło, jeśli ktoś z Was zdecyduje się zostawić recenzję (to nie wymaga rejestracji)!**

**Do zobaczenia wkrótce (mam nadzieję),**

**VM.**


End file.
